The Punks
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: They are not the Avengers, they couldn't stop an alien crisis. They are not the Defenders, they don't fight crime or corruption, but robbing a criminal organization of millions of dollars of their unmarked cash, now that was something they would and could do. SYOC based of the Netfilx Marvel shows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lazarus**

 **Authors Note: This is going to be based on the popular Netflix show's Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. This will be the first chapter featuring what I want for future characters. I hope you all enjoy and I will leave a description down below.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's shows.**

Another day, another nickel.

You would think with all the trouble going on in the world that regular Joes like Jerry Jacobs would be able to make a decent dollar, but no, even with billionaire playboys with their robot suits and super soldier world war two vets fighting the corruption in the world there was still someone keeping their boot on their throats.

Right now he was taking the bus to Hell's Kitchen to work his night time job as a bouncer at the newest strip club, The Devil's kiss. Then tomorrow he would work his security job at Rand Enterprises.

It wasn't the ideal life, but it was all he knew and all he could work. After a half-hour on the bus he finally made it to the gaudy nightclub. The building was like a small mansion and it was lit up with red neon signs with a silly image of a slender devil woman in a two piece and puckered lips. The inside was even tackier with everything glowing red. The least pretty dancers were in golden cages hanging above the floor while the second best dancers worked the floor. The choice women were in the center stage and they were the ones who drove the crowd mad. They were the goddesses of the place, but the real goddess who owned the building was a woman by the name of, Iris Vixen.

Jerry didn't know much about her and he didn't want to know anything about her as long as she pays him to keep the forbidden fruit safe she can call herself Satan for all he cares.

He made his way to the men's locker room where he could change into his work uniform, his black shirt and pants and his stupid devil horns. After he got changed he closed his locker and noticed that one of the other bouncer's was talking to some Asian looking man in a nice suit he has never seen before. It was funny because only employees were only allowed back in the locker room. He also heard them mention the name Sarah and Kelly. He didn't know Sarah very well, but Kelly was a nice enough girl to say 'hi' to you when you walked by.

The bouncer then stopped talking to the suit when he noticed Jerry looking at them.

"Something on your mind, Jacobs?" He asked.

"No, David, nothing at all." Jerry said. He stood up and left the locker room to patrol the floor and protect the girls. Every now and again he would look up at the second floor and notice the boss lady looking down on them from her office window.

She was a beautiful woman, but Jerry never really liked the way she would look at people. It was almost like she could see their deepest secrets you wouldn't even tell your priest during confession. She always closely examined her girls like she was eyeing up a prized dog and she would have Jerry and some of the other bouncers stand with her outside the club while she dealt with some shady characters. Rumor was that she was working with Wilson Fisk, before he went to prison.

Jerry thought she was a beautiful woman though.

She usually wore black dresses that showed off just the right amount of curves and cleavage. She wore too much eyeliner for his taste though, but what did he care, it would be a cold day in hell before he got himself an honest woman.

After eight hours of watching beautiful women dancing for the pigs, Jerry got on a bus and went back to his shitty little apartment. It was a modest little building in between the slums and finer parts of town.

He fumbled with the locks on his door and stepped inside before locking them again. He hated this part of the day, sitting around in a quiet apartment with nothing to do. T.V was no option either since all he ever saw was the same old shit about Iron Man and Captain America and if it wasn't them it was Daredevil or Luke Cage making headlines across New York.

Every day it was something new or someone new for someone out there, but every day it was the same for Jerry. Protecting some stripper from some bum or chasing away some bum from Rand Enterprises. It didn't matter to him though. He had no education or ambition. He just lived an average life like most people.

Almost like most people.

(!)

The next night at Devils Kiss he noticed that a few of the backup dancers were not in their cages like last time. He just assumed they were sick or late, but what were the odds that all four of them called in at the same time. Something was wrong.

Without wasting another second he stormed up to the boss's office and he was immediately stopped by her two body guards. Both of them were dressed in suits one whit and one black and both of them were bald headed twins.

He just called white suit Heckle and black suit Jeckle.

"What is your business with Lady Blackwell?" Heckle asked.

"She did not summon you, so you have no reason to be here." Jeckle stated.

"Good to know, but I want to know why most of the girls are gone." Jerry snapped. "Two of those girls I know, Sarah and Kelly. They don't have anywhere to go and they are never late for their shift."

"That is none of your business." Heckle said in a warning tone.

"The hell it isn't." Jerry snapped.

"Gentlemen," A calm and soothing voice spoke over the intercom. "Let our employee in."

The door buzzed and Jeckle allowed Jerry to go in, he even opened the door for him. Jerry pushed past him and stepped into her office, which was the size of a penthouse. The floors were black tiled and her walls were a shade of deep red that almost looked like they were on fire.

"Sorry for those two, they are quite protective of me." She said while pouring a bottle of brandy into two glasses. "You're Jerry Jacobs, right?"

"Yes," He said. "Now where are those girls, they didn't call in, so don't bullshit me. I know that David mentioned their names and now a day later they are gone. That is no coincidence."

"Hmm, curiosity is no sin, but one should take caution." She handed him a glass of brandy and he took it, letting his craving for booze get the better of him. He slammed the whole glass before setting it on her desk. She smiled and she set her glass down next to his. "Yes, I had David take the girls out back and sedate them. My men outside are about to prep the van right now where they will be taken and sold to the Cartel."

"Why?" He asked.

"They're not really enthusiastic about what they do and like you they may have seen and heard some things they shouldn't have and like you they have no place in my establishment. Just like you." She snickered.

"So, you plan on killing me as well?" He smiled back. "Not fucking likely."

Jerry grabbed the glass on the desk and smashed it into shards and he held one of the broken shards up against her neck. That was when he started to feel dizzy. Blackwell smacked the shard out of his hand and in another second she flipped him over her shoulder and onto the hard floor.

"Couldn't hold your liquor love?" She snickered.

"Bitch…" Jerry groaned before everything went black.

(!)

Everything was rocking when Jerry started to come too. He was still dizzy from the brandy, but he could tell that from the rumbling and street noise he was in that van Blackwell mentioned. He looked up, but was blinded by a passing streetlight. His head was pounding from what that woman drugged him with. He tried to rub the blurriness from his eyes, but he found out that his hands were taped behind his back and his legs were taped as well. That's when he started to hear the faint sounds of sobbing and whimpering.

"What happened?" He grumbled to no one in particular.

"They threw you in here after they were done with us. We heard them say they were going to sell you to someone named the doctor." One of the dancers sobbed.

"Doctor?" He groaned. "Shit, that can't be good."

"No shit!" A different woman snapped.

"Quiet back there!"

"Oh so sorry," Jerry snapped. "I'm just not use to being drugged and stuffed into the back of a van with four weeping innocent girls, asshole!"

"You should never have come up to Lady Blackwell's office." Heckle told Jerry from the passenger seat. "But look on the bright side. Next to the two hundred thousand dollars we are getting for the girls we are getting an extra fifty grand for you. Once the doctor gets a hold of you, he is going to carve you up like a Thanksgiving turkey and he is going to sell your organs for the highest bidder."

"Ah, hence the name, doctor." Jerry stated sarcastically. He shuffled around on his back while the girls sat around him with their legs crunched up to their chest. They had their legs tapped together as well as their wrist, but their hands were free. He looked around when he noticed Kelly was facing his back.

He shifted around in order to get a feel around his lower back. He smiled when he felt the metal bulge of his switchblade still clipped on his belt. Jerry looked over his shoulder at Kelly and nodded down at his lower back.

She looked at him through her tear stained eyes confused, so he had to enlighten her to his idea. He wiggled his arms up and down rapidly against his lower back mouthing the word, 'Knife', over and over again.

She finally understood and reached down slowly and carefully lifted up the edge of his red hoodie and grabbed the small metal object from his belt. She tried to keep her hands steady as she unfolded the blade. Once it was ready, Kelly slipped the knife through his restraints and she started cutting until the tape started to tear through and he was able to break free. He took the knife from her and worked on his ankles and soon after he started to work on the girls as well.

It wasn't long before the van pulled over and the two stepped out.

"Okay, I'll keep them busy." He explained. "You guys get out of this van and get the hell out of here and try to flag someone down."

"I hope you all are ready to meet your knew masters, because you have sponged off Lady Blackwell for too long."

The doors only opened an inch before Jerry burst through, knocking both men down on the ground. He noticed Heckle was unarmed, but Jeckle had a submachine gun. Jerry lunged at him and grabbed it by the barrel and turned it towards Heckle.

The gun went off, but Heckle hid behind the van for cover avoiding the bullets. The girls screamed and they all started to run away only to be held up at gunpoint by Heckle. He led them back into the van while Jerry and Jeckle fought for the gun, until Jeckle knocked the gun away and kicked it away.

Jerry quickly swung his knife at Jeckle, but he blocked his attack and twisted his wrist causing Jerry to yell in pain and drop the knife. Jerry let out a snarl and tackled Jeckle in his stomach and slammed him against the side of the van. Jerry started slamming his knee into Jeckle's stomach, but he managed to push away from Jerry and sent a right hook across his face breaking his nose.

Jerry covered his nose and ran around the van to get a quick breather only to come face to face with Heckle's magnum. He started to back away, but stopped when he felt another magnum pressed against his right temple.

"Better luck next time, sport." Heckle chuckled before firing a round into Jerry's skull, Jeckle did the same and Jerry's body was now lying on the pavement in the outskirts of New York with a mangled face.

Both body guards did a twirl with their magnums and holstered them in their coat pockets as they made their way to the back of the van. The girls were all horrified at this point and they didn't want to do anything else to anger the two men. They opened the door and smiled at their scared cargo.

"Now, maybe you all will think twice before disobeying Lady Blackwell." Heckled chuckled before looking down at his watch. "They're late, go grab the body and I'll give them a call. I need to tell the Doctor that his carcass will need to be put on ice."

Jeckle rolled his eyes and went around the van to retrieve the body, but when he got to the spot the body was gone. There was nothing there but a large puddle of blood and some bits of brain. He also noticed that his machine gun from earlier was nowhere to be found.

"Yang!" He shouted.

"What is it, Yin!" His brother shouted back.

"He's gone!"

"What do you mean he-" He couldn't finish his sentence when he witnessed what his brother was talking about. The two stood side by side and they started to look around for their corpse only to find nothing.

They both jumped when they heard a thump on top of the van. They both pulled out their magnums and looked up only to be peppered in gunfire from Jerry and his machine gun. They were both filled with led and fell dead on the ground. Jerry quickly hopped off the van and the girls started crowding around him. Kelly approached him.

"I thought you were dead." Kelly whimpered.

"No such luck, but look." Jerry pointed at a couple of black vans heading their way. "I guess those are the cartel these two were talking about."

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Hide," Jerry noticed his clip was empty, but also tapped to another one for speed loading. He quickly reloaded and told the girls to take cover behind some scrapped cars as he went up to the driver seat of the van. He found a similar machine gun sitting on the passenger side seat and retrieved it. Now all he needed to do was wait.

The two black vans pulled up and five men stepped out two of them had brief cases and the other two had shot guns. The last man had a surgical kit. They were surprised to find their benefactors laying on the ground and full of holes and worst of all no cargo to show for it.

"What the hell happened here?" The doctor shouted.

"Someone must have gotten the jump on them." One of the guards snapped as he approached the van. "Maybe it was the Punisher."

Their conversation was cut short by a barrage of gunfire. Jerry was firing both machine guns at the cartel members, killing all of them. His guns ran dry and he looked over all of the girls.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, you're a real hero." Sarah said in a shaky voice.

"I just killed a group of Cartel members and human traffickers." He explained. He approached the bodies and Kelly didn't like how he was rooting around the dead body's clothes and pulled out their wallets, watches and rings. "I'm a greedy little punk who just didn't like seeing women getting hurt."

"You mean you only helped us because we were women?" She asked.

"Yeah, hell if that crazy bitch didn't put you in those stupid cages I probably wouldn't have noticed at all." Jerry commented offhandedly while looking through the briefcases. "He wasn't wrong. Two hundred G's in these cases total."

He picked up one of the cases and handed it to the girls.

"Take this and one of the vans and get out of town. It won't be long before someone comes looking for these guys. I took fifty grand out the rest is yours."

"Why did you give us so much?" Sarah asked.

"You need it more than I do. Now go." Jerry grunted.

He stormed off to one of the vans and hopped into the driver's seat. He waited for all the girls to get into the van and once they were in he watched them all drive off into the night and away from New York.

Jerry started the engine and he was ready to haul ass back into New York, but he jumped when the passenger side door opened and Kelly sat down next to him. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"I'm going home and thinking about what to do about that bitch that nearly killed us!" He snapped at her.

"Good, I want in then!" She snapped back.

"Kelly, I can't focus on her and you at the same time."

"Too bad, I just told the girls to go and unless you are going leave me here half naked and penniless I suggest you turn this van around and take us back home.

Jerry stared at her for the longest time before turning the key and starting up the van. "Buckle up and let's go."

She did as she was told and they both drove off into the sparkling lights of New York.

 **(A/N)**

 **Okay so that was the start of what's to come. I hope you all enjoyed it. Here are the requirements I am looking for.**

 **Name: Both real and alias if you want.**

 **Age**

 **Sex**

 **Race**

 **Personal traits: Eye color, hair color, hair style, scars, straight or gay, (I am no one to judge) and any special type of ability. Just nothing too crazy like the avengers just a simple ability that makes them above the average human. Something like Luke Cage or mystic like Iron Fist.**

 **Personality: If you want to give them a conscious go ahead, but I'm looking for people who are in it for money as well.**

 **Clothes or outfit if they have an alter ego.**

 **Skills**

 **Gear: range from guns and knives or something they had custom made. Example: Daredevils clubs or Nobu's blade and chain.**

 **Backstory**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Black Dragon**

 **Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews and your characters. The next couple of chapters will introduce our next batch of characters, so I hope you enjoy them as much as I have. This character belongs to, Shadowking179!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or anything Marvel related.**

Jerry walked out of the pawn shop that day with a good chunk of change in his pocket from selling one of the watches and two of the rings. The rest were cheap knock-offs they probably bought from, Turk Barrett.

On his way out he bumped into someone, he looked back at the person and he was taken back on how cute she was. She was a Japanese looking girl with a pair of tight black sweat pants that showed off the right amount of curves and her top was covered by a brown leather jacket.

Her personal features were something to swoon over. She had long black hair that went down to her mid back, but her eyes were very unique, her left one being deep brown while her right eye was deep blue.

She was a cutie pie in Jerry's eyes.

"Sorry, beautiful." Jerry chuckled. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" She pulled out her earbuds Jerry didn't even notice and smiled at him.

"Sorry, Japanese, no speak English to well." She giggled nervously.

He knew she was bullshitting him. The owner of this place couldn't tolerate people who couldn't speak English, but she didn't want to be bothered so he left her alone. He had enough problems as it was, he didn't need to involve some poor girl in his shit list.

"Oh, um, Gomen'nasai?" He said, trying to apologize in Japanese.

"Yurushi." She smiled before turning around with a small wave, before entering the store. Jerry didn't miss the eye roll.

(!)

Jerry made it back to his apartment building with coffee and donuts and as he walked down the hallway he could hear the smoke alarm going off in his apartment. He rolled his eyes and fumbled for the keys in his pocket, but before he could stick the key in, the door swung open and he was face to face with Kelly who was coughing up a storm.

Smoke started to pour out of his apartment and into the hallway. Kelly stepped out, not caring that she was only wearing a blue tank top and black panties and a pair of uggs on her feet. Jerry raised his eyebrow and smiled at the girl who was coughing up a lung.

"For me, you shouldn't have." He chuckled in between coughs.

"I was scrambling some eggs and making bacon, but your piece of shit stove set fire to it all." She grunted out. "Who the hell still has those stupid flames stoves?"

"Half the population of America?" He shrugged while staring at her butt. "Sexy outfit by the way, but if you want to woo me, try sexy lingerie and heels with a steak and beer dinner, not runny eggs, burnt bacon and your P.J.'s."

She flipped him off behind his back and he stepped into his smoky apartment. He set the coffee and donuts on coffee table and he started opening up the windows in every room. Then he went to the kitchen to take care of the stove and the burnt breakfast on his pans.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Jerry asked. Kelly stepped in and pushed him out of the way of the dishes.

"My mother and I'll have you know I can make a hell of an omelet." She scrapped at the pans violently as she spoke. "Don't blame me, you're the one with a filthy stove and rusted pans."

"They came with the apartment." He chuckled. He made his way over to the donut box and pulled out a glazed one for himself.

After the business with the Cartel and Blackwell, Jerry moved Kelly into his apartment. It was off the record and he always paid his rent in cash, so hopefully no one would find him at least anytime soon.

"So, your mother was a chef?" Jerry said. He didn't know what to make of all this. He was never really popular with the ladies and having one half naked and cooking him breakfast was a huge leap in his love life. She walked into the living room, wearing his blue plaid bathrobe.

She took her donut and coffee and plopped down on his recliner and propped her feet up on the leg rest.

"She was a hardworking waitress." She mumbled with a mouthful of donut. "The better question is how you are still alive?" She noticed a subtle flinch from Jerry, but he just kept his composure.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She shot up from the recliner and stomped over to the couch. She lifted up the couch cushion and found the two raging bull .44 magnums he got off of Yin and Yang. She grabbed the inox one first then the black one. She threw them on the table and placed her hands on her hips.

"I saw those two guns shoot you point blank in the head, twice!" She snapped. "But here you are!"

"They missed."

"Don't bullshit me." She snapped back again. "What happened?"

"I can't die, okay?" He shrugged. She just gave him a wide eyed stare and flexed her hands up in annoyance.

"You can't die, okay." She sighed. "Fine, don't talk to me."

Jerry didn't say anything after that and he started to chow down on his next donut. He heard something soft land on the floor, he looked over to see he robe on the floor and Kelly, now in her undies again, moving over to his stereo.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said in a sweet tone. She bent her knees and stuck her rear out giving it a little wiggle as she turned on the stereo. Sensual music started to fill the apartment and Kelly started swaying and moving to the music. "Just relaxing."

Jerry rolled his eyes and downed his coffee, but Kelly was not about to give up. She sauntered over to the loveseat and she started running her hands over her breast and down her stomach before stopping at the edge of her top. She delinquently pinched the ends of her top between her fingers and thumbs and slowly lifted it up slowly exposing her toned stomach. She had a small diamond piercing in her bellybutton and Jerry couldn't help but stare. She stopped pulling up the shirt just at the edge of her breast only showing a little side boob.

"Honey, I admire the effort and your belly piercing, but I didn't want you coming with me to begin with. So it will take more than a dance to get me to spill my guts." He chuckled. That's when Kelly sat down on his lap and she started to grind her hips into his groin.

Jerry slapped down both of his hands hard Kelly's ass causing her to yelp before being thrown down on the couch. Jerry got up from the couch just as someone started knocking on his door.

"Kelly, stop it!" He shouted. His mind was racing and his pants were getting tight and the asshole that was pounding on his door was not helping. "Look, maybe you should just go home to your mother while I take care of things here." He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his new black magnum and approached the door. Kelly felt hurt at that remark about leaving. She quickly stood up from the couch and stomped on Jerry's robe as she made her way to his bedroom.

Jerry pulled the hammer back on his magnum and just as he was about to grab the door handle a loud shot rang out through the apartment. The center of the door now had a huge gaping hole in it and Jerry was sent flying back across his apartment and crashed on top of his coffee table crushing it into pieces.

Kelly rushed out from Jerry's room and she was shocked to see a man dressed in black body armor and a ski mask standing over Jerry. He was armed with a Spas-12 pump action shotgun. Jerry tried to climb up on his couch and get a better aim at the stranger, but the man quickly aimed his shotgun at Jerry's head and opened fired, sending him flying across the room again and crashing through the window.

The man watched Jerry's body go limp on the window ledge, blood was pouring down the walls from the broken glass. Kelly didn't waste any time and shut the bedroom door and then she ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

Kelly jumped when the stranger fired again, most likely breaking down the bedroom door. She could do nothing now but wait for Jerry to hopefully come back. She heard the man's footsteps approach outside the door.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, but I have no choice." The man said. Kelly could even hear some sincerity in his voice. "With your death I will finally have my freedom. If you were in my shoes I know you would understand."

From the other side of the door, the stranger cocked his shotgun and aimed it at the door lock. Just before he could fire, Jerry had grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it away from the door. The stranger was surprised to see Jerry alive after being shot in the face with a shotgun and impaled on glass.

"Surprised, dickhead?" Jerry raised a stun gun and quickly pressed it against the stranger's throat. He sent nine thousand volts of electricity into his body. Now it was Jerry's turn to be surprised.

The man was cringing in pain and foaming in the mouth, but he was not going down. The stranger glared at Jerry through his mask and with a powerful thrust he sent both of them through the bathroom door. Kelly screamed as the two rolled around on the floor.

The stranger grabbed a sharp piece of wood and jammed it into Jerry's left shoulder. Jerry shouted in pain and lost his grip on the man, allowing him the opportunity to be kicked off of the stranger and sent into his room.

The man pulled out a desert eagle from his holster, but Kelly jumped on top of him from the bathtub and struggled to get the gun from his grip. The stranger was able to easily flip Kelly over his shoulder and onto the hard floor, but before he could make another move he felt the barrel of his shotgun pressed hard against the back of his head.

"Drop it!" Jerry snarled. "Or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

The man looked down at Kelly and he slowly set the gun down on the floor. Kelly quickly reached for it and aimed it at the man. Jerry ordered the man to back out of the bathroom and move into the living room. He sat down on the recliner and both Jerry and Kelly stood before him, aiming his guns at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jerry demanded. The stranger reached up to the top of his ski mask and yanked it off, revealing a young Caucasian man with spiky black hair. Jerry noticed a single bang hanging over his forehead and he had to stop himself from fixing that eyesore.

"You can call me, The Black Dragon." He stated.

"I'll just stick to, Asshole." Jerry said, shaking his head in annoyance. "Who sent you?"

"I think you know." Black Dragon said in a neutral tone.

"You know for a hired gun you don't seem happy to be doing this, what's your angle?"

"How are you alive?" He asked. Jerry aimed the shotgun at his head.

"Why are you here, who are you and why didn't you fall down when I tazed your ass!" Jerry shouted,

"How are you alive after being shot twice with a shotgun and impaled on glass?" He shouted. Kelly gave him a snarky look and leaned into his ear.

"You know, he does seem like a tit for tat person." Kelly chuckled. "You show him your, he'll show you his."

Jerry glared at her and she gave him a playful smile. Jerry pulled off his torn up hoodie and pointed at the stab wound from earlier. "Watch."

He picked up his magnum from the table and raised it to his temple and pulled the trigger. Kelly let out another scream and Black Dragon jumped when Jerry committed suicide. Only when he blew his brains out, he didn't fall, but stumbled as he stood up and revealed that not only was he still alive, but his stab wound was gone. Neither he, nor Kelly knew what to say.

"How?" He asked.

"I regenerate when I die." He stated nonchalantly. "A gift from my father. That's all I know. Now talk."

Black Dragon let out a heavy sigh, he still did not believe what he just witnessed, but held up his end of the bargain.

"I have a high tolerance to pain and Sophia Blackwell hired me." He explained. "She called me two days ago and we had a sit down at her strip club. She told me how you two killed her personal bodyguards and her business partners' top men and organ stealer."

"Earlier you said something about freedom, what did you mean by that?" Kelly asked.

"When I first started out doing what I do, I worked for my cousin, a man by the name of Antonio Rodriguez. He started out as a well-respected partner of the black wing drug cartel. I worked for him, mostly killing rouge members and other competing members. They were sick bastards, so who cares, right?" He shrugged. "I never killed anyone innocent and they paid big money for it and I was good at my job."

"They why are you trying to kill me and Kelly, she's innocent in all of this." Jerry snapped.

"My wife, or at the time fiancé, she saw something she wasn't supposed to and she wanted to expose all of them and Antonio wanted me to kill her. He actually wanted me to kill my own wife can you believe that shit!?"

"I take it you didn't do that?" Jerry asked skeptically.

"Of course not, but I didn't exactly leave quietly." Black Dragon snapped. "I took my wife and I've been on the run ever since. I was hoping that he would either die or get arrested and they would just forget about me, but I haven't had such luck. Blackwell called me up and made me an offer, both her and Antonio. I kill you two and tie up her loose ends and I go free."

The word loose end started ringing through his ears. Blackwell tried to kill him because of his interest in the girls, so why would she use the double crosser of her business partner to try and kill him.

"Let me ask you something, how do people contact you?" Jerry asked Black Dragon.

"I find them and leave them some information, mostly a card with my number on it." Dragon informed them. He tensed when he started to get his own wheels spinning. "But I never gave her a card. I just assumed she got it from some other lowlife who hired me."

"You know, I remember when the Devils Kiss first opened a lot of cartel members were the ones who attended that night." Jerry explained. "Then the other night I killed a few well respected men of the cartel Blackwell worked with. Did this, 'Antonio', ever tell you personally that if you kill us, then your debt is forgiven?"

"No, but now that you mentioned it if you killed both of Blackwell's men and Antonio's gang along with his doctor then that is more of a loss for him then her. He's lost a professional organ donor and two hundred grand. He won't care about some expendable girls and a couple of grunts." What Dragon was saying was making more sense by the minute. "What if in order to tie up loose ends, she aimed for me to kill you and sell me out to Antonio."

"I think you might be right." Kelly said from across the living room. The two men noticed her standing by the broken window and they both got up to see what she was looking at.

Down below, six cars pulled up on the side of the building and the trio watched as multiple Mexican gang members stepped out, each one armed and storming the building. "I don't think you will be getting a clean slate anytime soon."

"That bitch." He snapped. "You help me get out of here and I'll help you burn that bitch's bar down to the ground." Jerry contemplated that offer for a moment. This man just killed him less than ten minutes ago and now he was offering him a chance for revenge. If this were a normal situation they would all be dead right now, but seeing as how he was essentially immortal he decided to give the scumbag a second chance.

He was a husband after all.

"You got a deal." Jerry said. He tossed the shotgun at Dragon, who caught it and instantly started reloading. Jerry glanced at Kelly who was still in her underwear. "Get dressed we leave in two minutes." She nodded and tossed Dragon's eagle on the couch, making her way to the bedroom. Dragon collected his piece and Jerry collected his magnums and the bag he brought from the pawn shop. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a Mac-10 with an extended clip and fitted with a scoped sound suppressor.

"Nice gun." Dragon remarked.

"Kurt Russel used this gun in, Escape from New York. I saw it and it screamed my name." Jerry chuckled, before taking cover behind the busted down door. Kelly stepped out of the bedroom in a blue hoodie and black jeans and her hair was now tied in a ponytail. Jerry handed her a .38 and the trio started to make their way out of the building.

"I have a truck parked behind the building, let's take this way." Dragon led them down the left hallway and towards the stairs, but halfway down the hall the doors burst open and three cartel members greeted them with AK-47's.

Dragon shot first and took down one member while Jerry used his Uzi to pump the other two full of led. They were ready to go down those stairs, but they could hear an army of them coming after them. Jerry turned them around and led them to the elevator, but that only opened up to reveal four more members. One of Jerry's neighbors opened the door next to them and he threw both Kelly and Dragon inside to cover them.

"There goes our escape route." Dragon grunted. Jerry looked up to see a woman and a baby standing next to them.

"Kelly, get these two into their bedroom and tell them to call the cops." Jerry reloaded his Uzi and took a quick peak outside, only to get shot at from both sides.

"What do we do now?" Dragon asked. "We could try to kill them all, but even if we weren't in a narrow hallway with heavy rifles on each side I'm pretty sure the cops will get here before we even make a dent in their numbers."

"There's an apartment a few doors down from here." Jerry leaned out and fired a few rounds at the gunmen for cover. "I get high with those neighbors from time to time and I noticed they have a fire escape that leads into the back of the back alley."

"What's the plan?" He asked him. Kelly came back from the mother's room and the thee could finally work on getting out of the building.

"You cover the rear and I'll lead the way," Jerry explained, pulling out his magnum. "Keep shooting and don't stop until we make it to B-4. You got it?"

"Got it." Jerry turned to Kelly.

"You got it?" He asked her. She looked like she was gonna throw up, but she held it together long enough to nod.

Jerry nodded back and he quickly aimed his Uzi out the door and sprayed bullets all over the hallway. Dragon stepped out after him and emptied his shotgun down the opposite end of the hall, tearing half the hallway to pieces.

When Jerry's Uzi ran out he grabbed his magnum and shot the lock on the door and tackled his way through the door. Kelly and Dragon followed behind and Jerry made his way to the fire escape.

The trio scrambled their way through the window and down the dirty ladder. Dragon took off for the armored Hennessey Velociraptor pickup truck. Jerry took a seat in the passenger side and Kelly sat in the back. "Sweet truck!"

"Thanks." Dragon started up the truck and sped off out of the back alley and into the streets. Gunfire was raining down on them from all over, but they were like flies on the windshield when it came to Dragon's truck. Once they made it to a safe distance, Jerry started to speak up.

"So listen," He said while trying to catch his breath. "Blackwell has some connections in this city so I figure if we find those connections we can squeeze them for info, we squeeze them for info and that will get us closer to wiping your debt away or wiping out the cartel, deal?"

Dragon looked between the road and Jerry's hand for a few moments before reaching out and shaking it.

"My real name is, Drake Winston." He said. "No one knows that except my wife and Antonio."

"And no one knows about my little gift except you and Kelly and my father."

Drake nodded and drove the truck deep into slums of New York.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Labir and Cali**

 **Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who sent me their characters. They are very interesting characters and I hope everyone will like them as much as I have. So I will no longer be accepting Punk Characters. But I will start taking villain characters. I'll leave a description down below. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or anything Marvel.**

* * *

 _Cali: Do you have any leads?_

 _Ebony: No, sorry I have been having some problems thinking lately._

 _Cali: Dammit, come on I need some leads. Those thieving bastards stole my money. I need to find them and you are my best chance of doing so._

 _Ebony: I hear you, but you have no idea how they hacked your account, they left no trace and the people who know you are either dead, dumb, in prison or all of the above. It's like they reached their hand into your bank account and took all of your money out._

 _Cali: Dammit, so that would mean that it would have to be someone from the bank then._

 _Ebony: It's a possibility. It may be a classy place, but they are the same people that rinse money for some of the criminal elements of this city, even one Wilson Fisk, still has his money rinsed and laundered through there._

 _Cali: Well, it's all I've got. I'll contact you if I find out anything more._

 _Ebony: Stay frosty._

 _(Ebony Logged Off)_

Laura Aoki was having a very bad day today. It all started early this morning when she came back from the pawn shop after buying her new laptop from Paul's Pawn Shop. It was the newest model and it wouldn't be released for a few months, but Paul was good for it if you had the cash to back it up.

When she had her new laptop all set up the first thing she did was check her banking account, but when she checked it, her heart almost stopped when she saw nothing but zeroes all across the screen.

She didn't know what had happened she had almost one hundred grand in there last night, but now it was nothing. She didn't know what the hell was going on. So now she was on her way out the door and ready to crack the skulls of the assholes that stole her money.

She threw on her brown leather jacket and made her way to the bank. Laura Aoki was not your typical young woman. She didn't make her living waiting tables at a diner or shaking her ass at a strip club anymore. She made her living by playing with danger and tearing apart any asshole that came her way.

She really wanted to know who had robbed her and why.

She walked into Rand National Bank and she slowly sauntered up to the teller at the front desk and put on her prettiest smile. The woman looked up through her thin framed glasses and smiled.

"Can I help you?" The teller asked.

"Yes, can I get your name, please?" Laura asked as she bit her lower lip bashfully. The teller blushed and fixed her glasses in a desperate attempt to hide her smile.

"Amy." She said.

"Cute name for a cute girl." Laura smiled. She always enjoyed flirting with girls in her free time. "I don't remember seeing you last time I was here, are you new?"

"Y-Yes, I got this job last week."

"Nice, can you please tell me when Mr. Hale will be available."

"Yes, he will be done with his next appointment at three thirty." She explained. Laura smiled and continued talking to the girl.

"Thirty minutes, please tell me you go on break soon."

"Um, I could I-I just don't know if I should though." Amy stuttered. Laura rolled her eyes and placed her palms flat on the desk and lifted herself halfway over the desk, supporting herself on her hands. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on the girl's. Amy gasped and rolled back on her chair and placed her hands on her lips as if trying to understand what had just happened.

Laura smiled sweetly and wrote her phone number on a sticky note she snatched from her desk. Laura slapped it on her computer monitor and walked towards Hale's office.

"Call me later, we'll go get drinks." Laura said as she now stood in front of Hale's thick wooden door. In an instant she lifted her foot and kicked the door so hard that it broke off the hinges and landed hard on the carpeted floor in front of Hale's desk.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted as his clients got up from their seats. Laura stepped in and glared at Hale.

"Funny, that's what I was going to ask you." She all but snarled. She looked at the two suits in front of her. "You two, get up and get out!"

Not needing to be told twice, the two former clients stumbled out of the office, practically shoving each other out of the way as they left, leaving Laura and Hale alone.

"What happened to my money, Hale?" She snapped at the frightened man before her.

"Ms. Aoki, what in god's name are you doing in my office, and how did you break my door down like that?" He snapped. She stomped up to his desk and smashed her fist into the mahogany wood leaving a large hole in the middle.

"My money, the money I left in your bank is now gone. Without a single trace it is gone and I want to know what has happened to it and why?"

"I am not in liberty to say anything!" He shouted. "You need to leave now, before I call the police."

"I swear to god I will break you into pieces!" Laura grabbed one end of the desk and with all her strength she flipped it over upside down. "Now!"

"Okay, we came into some knowledge that your money was obtained illegally." Hale stuttered. "I mean you have no job or any source of income and according to your records you haven't had a job in over a year and don't even get me started on your taxes. We were threatened to exposure and we couldn't have that so we gave the money to our blackmailer."

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted. She was ready to pounce, but stopped when she heard the sound of an assault rifle cocking behind her. She turned her head slightly to see at least five security guards, each armed with an assault rifle.

"Now, if you have calmed down long enough to see reason, my security guards will escort you out." Hale said in a tone so smug that she wanted to throw him out of his office window.

"Your security guards look more like a private army." She commented.

"Call them what you want, but as of now, we are no longer in business together." He nodded for his guards to take her away and Laura pushed past them and made her way out of the bank.

(Later that night)

Hale walked out of the bank later that evening with his briefcase in one hand and a pair of keys in the other. They sun had set and the parking garage was empty as the banker made his way to the top of the garage. Hale unlocked the doors of his brand new porche and stepped into the driver's seat and just as he was ready to start the car, everything around him started to shake.

He gripped the steering wheel for dear life and wondered what was going to happen next. He started up the car and rolled down the window, so he could poke his head out to see what was going on. His eyes widened to see that his car was five feet above the ground.

"Last chance, Hale!" A voice shouted from underneath. "You tell me what happened to my money, or your car is going for one hell of a last ride!"

"Ms. Aoki!" Hale pleaded, but was interrupted when his car started to lean over the edge of the building. "Okay, okay, the truth is I don't know. I started getting threats of embezzlement and tax evasions about a month ago. I don't know why, but they wanted unapproved loans and cashed laundered from time to time no questions asked. Then a few days ago, when that apartment building was shot up by the cartel I got another email about freezing your assets, so I did it. That's all!"

Laura let out a grunt and started to step back from the ledge and tossed the car on its side. Laura was huffing loud as sweat pour from her forehead. She let out one last heavy breath, before approaching the car. She climbed up to the driver side door and found Hale passed out, but buckled in his seat. Laura reached into the car and pulled off his expensive Rolex from his wrist and removed his briefcase from the car. She hoped down from the car and ripped open the case with little effort only to find a few papers that meant nothing to her. Except, for that tiny little paper packet that landed right on her shoe.

She bent down and picked it up and examined it. From the sound it made it was filled with a small powdery substance, but what caught her eye was the tiny red serpent stamped on the side of it. She has seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't place it. With nothing else to gain, she decided to pawn the watch and try and get some of her money back.

(!)

Laura walked through the doors of Paul's Pawn Shop and walked up to the counter. Paul greeted her and she slapped the watch on the counter and she made an easy twelve grand. She was about to leave when she remembered what Hale said about the Cartel and that apartment building that was shot up by the cartel. The images were brief on the news, but she recognized that man.

He was the man that was sweet talking her outside this shop the day his home was shot up.

"Hey, Paul." She called out to the owner. "Do you know who that guy was a few days ago; he looked like he was mid-twenties, black messy hair and dark shadows under his eyes like he doesn't get much sleep?"

"Jerry, yeah I know him. He bought some hot items the other day and from what I saw on the news, he's putting them to good use." He chuckled. Laura knew by, 'Hot Items', he meant guns.

"Any idea where I can find him?" She asked.

"He usually hangs around Josie's in Hell's Kitchen, but if he were smart he would find a rock and crawl underneath and never crawl out."

"Thank you." She threw him a couple of hundreds and she was ready to get down to the bar when she was stopped at the door again, only this time by a young boy. He was a young tanned skinned boy with short, messy hair which was a mix between Dark purple and bright red. His bangs covered his black eyes and almost covered his unique scars that went from the corners of his mouth and up to his cheeks.

Almost like a smile. Laura thought his look was unique. His clothes on the other hand were another story. He wore a gray V-neck shirt underneath a black cardigan that reaches down to his mid-thighs and a pair of black sweat pants with the legs folded up to his knees.

She didn't realize how long she was staring at him, before he cocked his head at her.

"Um…hi?" She said. He said nothing, but he raised his finger and pointed to his chest, mouthing the words, 'Ebony'.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out to the alley behind the pawn shop. She let him go and gave him a nasty glare.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She snapped.

"I needed to see you," He whispered. "While I was digging around your background and anyone who may have been accessing your files, someone was doing the same to me."

"Okay, I don't know how that shit works, so what do you want me to do?" She grunted.

"Well, who the hell did you piss off to wanna hack my computer or stake outside my apartment?" He snapped.

"I don't know, the cartel might be pissed off at me for robbing their asses last year." She shrugged, but Ebony wasn't convinced.

"Nah, they wouldn't have the resources or the patience to do this, whoever hacked us wanted to let us know they were coming for us." Laura pondered at this for a moment before remembering that little item in her pocket.

"When I interrogated Hale on my money he told me that he got paid a visit from someone a month ago. He wouldn't say who they were and I don't think that he knew anyways, but when I was going through his pockets I found this."

She showed Ebony the little packet with the red serpent and that caused his eyes to go wide with horror. He snatched it from her hand and he examined it closely.

"Where did he get this?" He asked.

"I didn't ask, but I know it's not his, because he's one of those people that doesn't eat anything processed or with chemicals. I don't even think he drinks coffee."

"So, someone definitely wanted to you find this, because they knew you would want to rob his ass." He pondered.

"What does that little symbol mean, Ebony?"

"Blair Vine, that's my real name and if I am right then we are in for a world of shit. What's our next move?"

"I was gonna go see if I could find that guy from the news."

"Daredevil?"

"No."

"Punisher?"

"Nope."

"Luke Cage?"

"No, the guy from that apartment shooting!" She said. "Look, I may know where he is, come on."

The two made their way to Hell's Kitchen and approached Josie's bar. Laura spotted some bikers lingering around the outside and she could feel their eyes roaming her body when she walked past them.

Blair and Laura sat at the bar and she ordered a glass of whisky from the gruff old lady, who she assumed was Josie. Blair, being only twenty ordered a club soda. They sat around for a good twenty minutes, neither one touched their drinks since ordering them and the bikers started to pour in one by one.

"So, what made you decide to look me up?" Blair asked. "I mean a muscle girl like you couldn't have much use for a hacker like me."

"I needed someone to make my money look legal when it came to the I.R.S." She explained. "Hale could only do so much, so I looked you up in the underground forum and I asked you to create a fake trail. I can only do so much."

"Hmm, how did you get that inhuman strength?"

"I was born with it, how did you get those scars?"

"Let's just say I have a friend who is into some sick shit." Blair chuckled nervously as he looked around the bar. It wasn't too bleak, there were some people just chilling out after a long day of work and other people playing pool or darts. He often wondered what it would be like to be a normal nine to five guy with a real job and maybe a family waiting for him back home.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the bikers purposely bumped into him and knocked his drink out of his hand.

"Oops, maybe you should watch where you're going." He slurred. Blair could tell he was shitfaced.

"I was sitting here and minding my own business. You need to watch where you're going." He said while his fingers started scrapping against the bar's countertop.

"What did you say to me you little bitch!?" He snapped. Soon, all of his biker friends started to gather around him. Laura was on her guard, but she could tell that Blair was getting nervous. He was carving his nails into the counter.

"You need to leave me alone." He said with a quivering voice. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

The biker that was hassling stopped for a moment, before all of them just started to burst out laughing.

"Look who thinks he's the Hulk all of a sudden." He howled.

"Hey, dickhead." Both Blair and Laura turned to see the men they were looking for. Jerry stood behind the biker harassing Blair and the man they saw driving the truck was standing next to Laura.

"What did you call me?" He snapped as he got in Jerry's face.

"Oh, so you are dumb and hard of hearing." He chuckled. "Leave him alone you stupid bastard before I kick your teeth in."

The biker reached behind him and grabbed the neck of his beer bottle and smashed it against the counter, but before he could turn it against Jerry, the biker felt the bottle yanked out of his hand and jammed into the right side of his chest.

The man went down screaming but no one paid him any mind as they all started staring at Blair who now had a dark shadow around his eyes. Laura slowly approached him.

"Blair?" He didn't look at her and just approached the other bikers.

"Labir." He sneered right before pouncing on one of the bikers.

Soon, the whole bar broke out in chaos and everyone was swinging. Drake, being a professional fighter, he was easily able to counter a bunch of drunks and pretty much let them beat themselves up by either dodging their punches causing them to hit one another or throwing them down hard against the pool table or counter.

Jerry was a brawler so he was taking them on one after another. Drake paid him no mind though since he knew his new friend couldn't die easily.

Laura didn't need anyone to look after her, she just ducked their attacks and gave them a hard shove in the chest sending them flying through the bar window.

Blaire, or Labir as he called himself, was something different. He was swinging around one guys neck by his legs and sent him crashing against the wall. Then he leaped in the air and delivered a spin kick to another bikers head. One biker reached around with a big buck knife and he was ready to strike, but Labir reached out and grabbed the biker by the wrist and twisted it causing him to drop the blade.

Labir caught it before it could fall and he raised it in the air to deliver the killing blow, but he was stopped by someone mid stab. He looked behind himself to see Drake holding his wrist.

"Not here and not now."

Labir gave him a menacing glare, but they didn't have time to engage when the heard the cocking of a shotgun. Everyone looked up to see Josie holding up a 12 gauge. "All right everyone who doesn't want their head blown off get the hell out of my bar."

"Sorry, Josie!" Jerry shouted before throwing a wad of cash at her. Jerry led the small group out of the bar and around the back alley where Drake's truck was. "Okay, so who the fuck are you guys?"

"Laura, you remember me from the other morning, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, and look how much your English has improved." He smirked.

"Fuck off, i didn't want to fuck around with some guy at nine in the morning." She snapped.

"And who is this?" Drake asked looking at Labir. Laura shrugged.

"I honestly don't know anymore."

"Blair by day, Labir by night." He said as he leaned on Drake's truck. Everyone just looked at him confused as to what he meant by that.

"Well who ever the hell you are, you want to explain why the cartel has put a price on your head?" Drake pulled out his phone and showed them their pictures with a hefty price on their heads.

"I fucked up and robbed them a year ago and I don't know why they want this one." She nodded at Labir.

"I'm part of a fight club. The kind where people like to gamble big money and expect you to throw a fight." He explained. "This suit walks up to me and tells me to throw a fight I told him know and I won the fight then he comes up and tells me that I owe him money. So, i got a little angry. I mean who the hell does this guy think he is to just come up and tell me to start doing shit for him. So...I killed both of his guards and smashed his fucking face into the pavement and went out for ice cream."

"Ah, so you're insane." Jerry chuckled.

"Mentally unstable, but yes."

"Look, we need your help," Laura pleaded. "Will you help us or should we look elsewhere?"

Drake pondered this for a minute and pulled out his keys and unlocked all the doors.

"Let's go for a drive."

* * *

 **A/U: Thank you all once again for your characters and reviews. Now i am done with hero oc's, but now i want some villains. Here are my demands.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Race:**

 **Sex:**

 **Physical Traits: Hair style, color, eye color height, build, scars.**

 **Outfit:**

 **Affiliation: Cartel, Hand, ect.**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills:**

 **Gear:**

 **Backstory:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bandit and the Man Who Never Was**

 **Authors Note: Okay, this is the last two Punk oc's and then the rest are villains from here on out. Nothing much to say, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or any Marvel.**

* * *

Jerry held his raging bull revolver at Labir and Drake had his desert eagle ready as well. Labir just leaned up against a dumpster as the two kept their distance from the young psycho.

"You know, I always had a wet dream about two strong strapping men taking me in an alleyway." He chuckled.

"Shut up," Jerry grunted. "What the hell was that crazy shit back at the bar?"

"Blair and I share the same body, but not the same mindset." He explained. He raised his right hand as a demonstration. "If you want someone who knows his computers and firewalls, you go to Blair." He then raised his left hand. "You want someone who will gouge your eyes out of your skull and feel no remorse then you get me."

"Holy shit." Jerry let out a tired sigh and holstered his gun. "So, what do you know about the cartel and Blackwell?"

"Nothing that you guys don't know." Labir shrugged before pulling out a small packet. "Laura, she got this off the bank clerk that ripped her off."

Jerry took it and examined it with Drake. Drake's eyes narrowed at the packet and that started turning some gears in his head. "This is Chinese heroine. My former employer use to buy it in the past." Jerry looked over at Laura.

"Does that guy work for the Chinese or Mexicans?" He asked.

"No, whoever gave him this, they knew I would find it." She explained. "I don't know who left that there, but they have eyes on me and if they have eyes on me they sure as hell have eyes on you guys now."

"Fuck, so what's our next move?" Jerry asked, looking at anyone for any answers. Labir stood up from his wall and walked over to Jerry. "There's this guy I know. He participates in an underground fight club I participate in. According to Blair's research, his living is robbing hot spots owned by criminal warlords. Low key, but damn he knows his shit."

"And why would he want to help us?" Drake asked. Labir gave him a mischievous smile.

"Because, his next mark is Blackwell."

(!)

In a basement under an abandoned factory in the ass end of nowhere in New York, Jerry and Labir stood behind a steel cage arena, mixed together with a rowdy crowd as two men beat the holy hell out of one another. Everyone was screaming and cheering as the fight was broken up and the ref, naming the man currently standing the winner.

"So, where is this guy?" Jerry asked Labir.

"He should be up next if his card is right." Labir shouted back over the loud noise. "This guy contacted Blair a few months back. He uses the alias 'Night Fox'. This guy wanted info on some hot items coming in through the docks or the airfield. I guess he figured if he could find something skipping through customs and belonging to a criminal over lord he could make a buck off of it."

"So?"

"So, the guys he robbed, they're the same guys who marketed the heroine." Labir snickered. "Dumbass managed to screw himself real good this time."

Jerry was about to say something, but he was cut off by the referee announcing the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He announced. "Our next fight is a new comer by the name of, Night Fox!"

A young man with short spiky black hair and a pair of black cargo pants and no shirt, showing off his muscular figure stepped into the ring while downing a shot of vodka. He tossed the glass over his shoulder and stood in the middle of the ring and from the look on his face he was more bored than nervous.

"And our next opponent, he's a fan favorite and undefeated ladies and gentlemen I give you, Bulldog!"

A new fighter stepped in and this guy looked like he was ready for a fight. He stood six feet tall, more muscular than Night Fox and he had veins popping out of his head. Jerry assumed that the reason he was called bulldog was because of the comical tattoo on his back of a bulldog smiling with a beer in his hand and a cigar in his mouth.

"I wonder how this will turn out." Labir chuckled sarcastically. Jerry didn't pay him any attention and he just watched the oncoming fight between the two. The ref stepped out and the match had begun.

Bulldog didn't miss a beat and he sent a series of quick jabs at Night Fox's head. Fox dodged the attacks effortlessly and on the last punch his delivered an uppercut to Bulldog's nose, breaking it easily.

The large man staggered back clenching his nose for a brief moment, before looking up and glaring at Night Fox, who was still unimpressed. Bulldog charged at Night Fox and the man easily leaped up into the air and rolled over him and landed behind him, sweeping his feet from under Bulldog, causing him to stumble headfirst into the steel cage.

The whole crowd started to cheer or boo at the fight as Bulldog got up and attacked Night Fox again. Bulldog pulled his fist back and with a powerful strike he launched his fist for Night Fox's head, but once again the young man dodged the strike, grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over and threw him down hard on the ground. Bulldog went to get up, but Night Fox had his arm wrapped around his legs tightly and he wasn't letting go.

"Give up or I'll break your arm in three places." Night Fox demanded. The Bulldog only snarled and fidgeted under his captors grip and he showed no signs of surrendering. Night Fox shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Everyone gasped when Night Fox broke Bulldog's arm and the large man screamed in pain as he rolled around on the floor, gripping his now broken arm. Night Fox showed no remorse in his actions and casually stepped out of the ring.

Jerry and Labir both looked at each other and then back at Fox, who had disappeared into the back. Labir shrugged and placed a hand on Jerry's shoulder. "Seems like a delightful fellow, let's go."

(!)

Night Fox pulled on his black cargo jacket and collected his winnings, before stepping out of the factory and towards where he parked his bike. It wasn't a bad night as far as he was concerned, but he wanted something more challenging and more dangerous and of course more profitable.

Right as he approached his bike, his senses started to go off and he could tell that there were at least four men approaching. He reached into his coat with both hands and pulled out two .45 ACP pistols and aimed them at two of the four men who were armed with AK-47's.

"Help you, assholes?" He asked.

"Yeah, cabron." He snickered. "You robbed us in that fight. How did you do that, no one beats Bulldog, especially flawlessly. So, how did you do it?" Fox just started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You assholes are gonna die, because I was better than your boy back there?" He chuckled. He sensed one of the gunmen getting ready to fire from behind him, so he quickly fell to the ground and fired both guns and each bullet found its way into the man's forehead. He took the remaining three by surprise and aimed both guns at two separate targets and put them both down, before finishing off the last one.

"Shit," He grunted as he stood up and dusted himself off. He looked down at the bodies and shook his head in disappointment. "Thirty grand is what you boys died for. I hope it was worth it."

"Time will only tell."

Fox aimed his gun up at Labir and Jerry, who aimed one of his Raging Bull's back at him.

"Who the hell are you two?" Fox asked.

"Just a couple of punks looking to make some serious cash." Labir snickered. Jerry and Fox remained in their standoff, but Jerry caved in first and holstered his pistol. Fox did the same and took a seat on his bike.

"What's the take?" Fox asked.

"We don't know yet, but we are thinking a few hundred thousand, maybe a few million." Jerry explained.

"You don't even know what your own damn score is?" Fox chuckled, earning a glare from Jerry.

"No, because we don't just run up and rob a safe house belonging to some unknown gang leader or cartel like you!" Jerry scoffed. "Do you even know why these guys were holding you up just now?"

"They think I cheated in that fight." Fox informed, but Labir shook his head.

"These men were just scouts. They were holding you up to confirm that you were the guy they were looking for and since you just fired off six rounds reinforcements are coming?"

"How the hell do you know all of that?" Fox asked. Labir held up his Iphone with a text from Drake with the message 'Backup on the way.'

"You might want to load up those guns with new clips." Labir nodded towards the distance. Fox looked over his shoulder and he saw six cars speeding towards them. He took his new partners advice and loaded up his .45's with new clips as a truck approached them from behind.

Drake stepped out with Laura behind him. Drake loaded up his SPAS-12 as Laura pulled out two, H. 's.

"Get ready!" She shouted as she pulled on a wooden wolf mask. It had blue and orange markings around the eyes and down the nose with an eagle with its wings spread across the forehead, which sported a few light brown feathers and beads hanging on each side of the mask.

"Cool mask." Jerry chuckled as the girl merely flipped him off. The cars all pulled up and gun fire from different guns started to rain down on all of them from all directions. Laura grabbed a nearby car and with all her strength she spun it around and provided cover for everyone.

Jerry, not fearing the repercussions of death, stepped up from his cover and returned fire at the hitmen. He managed to clip one man and injure another, but his chest was filled with bullets in a matter of seconds, causing him to fall to the ground dead.

The shooting stopped momentarily, allowing Laura to pull out two shurikens and threw them at two of the cars. They both struck the fronts of the cars and emitted loud beeping noises before exploding, blowing the cars up and taking out a few gunmen.

Drake and Fox leaped out from their cover and started shooting their guns at anyone who was left standing. They were pretty low on ammo and they still had at least six more grunts to deal with. Drake looked over at Labir, who had a panicked expression across his face.

"Hey, feel free to step in at any time, Labir!" He shouted.

"I'm, Blair." He chuckled sheepishly.

"God dammit." Drake sighed, slumping down on the ground with his empty shotgun. Blair held up his hands defensively.

"It's not my fault, sometimes we swap at will and other times we just pop up. It's kind of like waking up from a dream." He explained.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Fox snapped as he reloaded a clip. "We still have at least five more of these assholes to deal with and I'm low on bullets."

"Don't worry, I got this." Blair said as he rolled up his sleeves and showed off two shiny black watches that started to assemble into a wrist mounted gun. "I'm gonna fry their asses with the Woman's Scorn!"

"The what?" Drake asked.

The remaining grunts all froze in fear as Blair's new weapon and the noises it was making, but right when it was about to fire sparks started spitting out and the lights went dim. Blair just stood frozen in his place and reached out to grab his wrist, which was still outstretched. He looked at the label and scoffed.

"Hammer-Tec?" He asked.

"Yeah…shit." Blair muttered under his breath as the gangsters started laughing.

"Jerry?" Drake asked.

"Way ahead of you." Jerry called back from the back of the pickup truck. Jerry tossed Drake an, AA-12 automatic shotgun, which he caught and instantly aimed at the remaining grunts. Jerry leaped up from the back with his suppressed Mac-10 and the two started unloading everything they had at the remaining goons. Fox looked up at the truck and narrowed his eyes at Jerry.

"I thought you were dead?" He asked.

"No such luck for me." He grunted. "So, you going to help us rob some assholes or should we keep looking?"

"I'll think abou-" He was cut off as more gunfire started bouncing off of Drake's truck. Everyone looked back to see a man in full riot armor and armed with a LMG. Bullets started flying all over, causing everyone to scatter behind whatever cover they could find. Fox and Jerry jumped behind a broken concrete wall.

"Jesus, how many of these guys are there?" Fox asked. Jerry jumped up from cover and fired all six rounds from his magnum. The bullets either bounced off his head or got stuck in his chest plates and neither of them had any effect on him.

"Where the fuck did this guy even come from?" Jerrys shouted.

"I think he's, oh shit." Fox grunted as he nodded at his body armor. Jerry poked his head up and he narrowed his eyes at the graffiti of a bulldog on his chest plate.

"Damn, I guess he took that loss pretty personal." Jerry chuckled. "Laura, I'm gonna distract him, I want you to-"

The gunfire was cut off as a van drove in like a lunatic and crashed into Bulldog, causing him to get stuck on the hood of the van. He was stuck like that for a few seconds, before the van came to a stop and launched Bulldog into the harbor next to the factory. Everyone looked up from their cover and spotted a black van, similar to the ones that just arrived. A girl in a leather jacket that covered her body and high heels stepped out of the vans and a young man in a hoodie and jeans steps out of the driver's seat and he started rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What the fuck was that!?" She shouted at the young man. "I told you not to get involved and what do you do, you fucking drive a van into a lunatic with a big fucking gun. Jerry recognized the voice and called out a name.

"Sarah?" He shouted. The young woman looked over at Jerry and smiled. She walked over to Jerry as fast as she could on her heels and when she finally made her way over to him, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Jerry, it's so good to see you." She squealed as she bounced up and down.

"Um, you too, but what are you doing here?"

"I was leaving New York like you said and I made it to a truck stop and the girls just left me there for some bikers or whatever. Anyways, I was getting ready to leave when I saw a couple of those cartel assholes talking about killing you. We were in line at the register, I was buying some skittles and a hot-pocket when I saw one of them pulled out a photo of you on his phone. I couldn't understand, obviously, but the previous owner of this jacket," She did a small twirl, showing off her curves. "He was getting pissed off when he showed the picture of you. I guess they couldn't remember who to kill."

"I guess he must have noticed you eyeing the photo as well?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah…so I found myself in the back of the truck stop with these two assholes aiming a gun at me, when out of nowhere, this guy or girl whatever the hell he is, swooped in and beat the holy hell out of them."

"Well who is he?" Jerry asked. Sarah only shrugged. "I don't know, hell he doesn't even know and I don't know if he is a he or a she."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Androgynous." Drake informed. "He's pretty much a half-and-half of a man and woman."

"Well, why are you here?" He asked the two.

"I wanted to save you for saving me and he wanted to help you because it was the right thing to do, I guess, he's easily confused and he needs to learn how to drive!"

"I said I was sorry, I don't know what to do in a situation like that and I usually use my fist to take down bad people." He mumbled shamefully.

"So, where did you learn that stuff?" Drake asked the young man.

"Movies, TV shows and video games." He said, digging the toe of his shoe into the ground. "I learned things pretty easily like that."

"So, you have no home, you have no ambition and you can kill people without feeling any remorse." Jerry threw his arm around the boy. "Let's talk turkey."

"I could eat." The man said.

"Not what I meant and what is your name?"

"I dunno."

Jerry shook his head as Sarah hopped next to him. "I've been calling him, Alex. It's unisex name, so it could be Alexander or Alexandra."

"Perfect." He chuckled before looking back at Fox who was picking through the pockets of the dead men along with Laura. "You coming Fox, or are you good?"

Fox contemplated this situation for a moment and nodded and why not, he had nothing to lose or to gain.

"Sure, and the name is, Wesley Jordan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Handy Men**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and your characters, once again they all make me feel good about this story. Anyways, like Marvel's show I will now be showing past bits of the characters childhood and how they became who they are right now and also this will be the chapter where our villains will be introduced. Enjoy and review please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or anything Marvel.**

* * *

"So, Kelly stuck with you after that night you saved us?" Sarah said to Jerry with a teasing smile. After recruiting Fox or Wesley as he introduced himself as, Drake had everyone pile up in his truck and Wesley followed them on his Kawasaki Versys 650 ABS motorcycle as they all rode down to Midtown. On the ride there Jerry told Sarah that Kelly had taken shelter with him in his crusade to rob and screw over Blackwell. A mistake he would come to regret.

"Yes, she wanted in on my plan to screw her over." He explained as Drake pulled the truck inside of a nearby garage. Wesley pulled his bike up alongside his truck.

"So, what have you two been doing?" She snickered.

"Nothing." She was taken back by that.

"Really, nothing?" She said with an eyebrow raised. "I find that hard to believe."

"What can I say; I am a gentleman like my Father raised me." He shrugged. "And screwing a chick that is hot and bothered by my Avengers like ability and my low tolerance of killing isn't a story to tell the grand kids we won't have."

"That's a little crude."

"It's true, she never noticed me when I worked in the nightclub, but after I saved her she wants me like a bee wants honey?" He asked. "Her feelings aren't real and when she gets her money she will never want anything to do with me."

"He's right," Drake said as he approached a fuse box. He popped it open and it revealed a hand scanner, something that was only seen in spy movies, or Tony Stark's mansion from that rich people documentary. "Anyone can have sex, but making love with that one special person hell, no other feeling can compare."

Sarah was starting to get pissed at everyone for what they were saying about, Kelly. Drake put his hand on the scanner and the brick wall behind Laura split down the middle and slid open revealing a large empty elevator. Everyone, except Sarah, was impressed.

"She did notice you, you just didn't make a move you miserable douche." She mumbled as she stomped into the elevator.

"Yeah, my father was like that, too."

(Jerry, Age Ten)

 _Out in Rochester, a ten year old Jerry stood next to his mother as she fired off her colt python at an alignment of cans. They all fell to the ground spilt in half as Jerry had his hands clamped hard on his ears to block out the loud gunshots._

" _This is why we use .45's or .44's honey," She chuckled as she pushed the release on her magnum and let the bullets fall to the ground. "Only a true gunslinger can make these shots count."_

" _Not like those wussy's with those automatics right!" Jerry encouraged._

" _Right," She chuckled, but her face fell when she noticed her husband walking towards them and he did not look pleased. "Hi honey!"_

" _Don't, 'Hi honey' me." He scolded. He looked down at Jerry. "Why are you letting him play with your guns?"_

" _I am not letting him play with them, Jordan." She grunted as she holstered her gun. "I am showing him the responsibilities of owning and using a firearm."_

" _Sammy." He grunted. "This isn't what I meant when I said I was worried about him with guns in the house."_

" _No, you just want me to get rid of them, right?"_

 _Jerry just shook his head and he started to kick some of the shells on the ground to keep him distracted. His parents got like this sometimes when it came to Jerry. His father, Jordan, was a doctor with a master's degree in biology and he was skilled with his hands, he was actually rumored to be as good as, Doctor Strange himself. His mother was a beat cop who turned detective after her son was born. They loved each other, but Samantha knew her husband wouldn't be happy until she quit her job as a cop on did something else._

" _And that is why he needs to learn how to use them and respect them." She shouted, bringing jerry's attention back to them. "What do you care anyways, go back inside and play in your office and I'll spend time with Jerry, again!" She shouted at him as she turned her back on him. Jordan looked hurt when she said that and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder_

" _Sam…" She just shrugged him off and didn't say a word to him. He gave Jerry a reassuring smile, before turning around and walking back into the house. Jerry thought he saw tears running down his face before he left. He turned to his mother and tapped her on the shoulder._

" _Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and pulled out her Python._

" _Yes, here reload this you remember how to do that?" She asked as she handed him the gun and six bullets from her belt. Jerry took both of the items and nodded._

" _Push the release with your right thumb, keep the barrel pointed away from you and anyone else and always keep your finger off the trigger." He explained as he loaded the gun. "Hey, how did you and dad meet?" Jerry didn't know why he decided to ask that after seeing his parents just argue like that, but to his surprise his mother just started laughing._

" _It was my first year as a cop," She smiled. "I was injured by some punk who was shoplifting from a liquor store. I caught him, but he managed to cut my shoulder with a switchblade he had hidden on him. It was a small cut, but I was freaking out the whole time and your father was riding the ambulance or something, I don't remember because I was actually crying from the injury."_

 _Jerry couldn't help but laugh, he didn't mean to, but his mother was the toughest person he knew and he couldn't imagine her crying over a minor injury._

" _Anyways, after he stitched me up I don't know I was just drawn to him. I'd show up at the hospital just to talk to him, we'd chitchat at crime scenes and I eventually asked him out on a date. He wanted to ask me, but he was so scared too. Love is just hard like that. Anyways, that is how we met."_

 _Jerry smiled and put the noise cancelling headphones and he aimed the gun at the cans. He hit every one of them, but his mother didn't say anything. He turned around and saw her lying on the ground, flat on her back._

" _Mom!"_

(Flashback End)

Jerry was broken from his thoughts as the elevator everyone was riding down on came to a stop.

"I had this bomb shelter built after that crisis in, New York." He explained. "It cost me my entire trust fund and almost every cent I earned from my jobs, but when aliens or killer robots invade again, we'll be ready."

"Awesome, it looks really comfortable." Laura said as she plopped down on a nearby couch. The room they were currently in was no different than a living room from a spacious home. The walks were a creamy white, the floor was hardwood and the furniture looked expensive from the L shaped couch to the 84 inch TV that took up the whole wall.

"Well, it may be a bomb shelter, but it is also our home." Drake explained. "We have more to it, but I'll show you later."

"What do you mean, 'our home'?" Wesley asked. Drake clapped his hands together.

"Honey, you can come out, they are safe." He called out. Kelly stepped out with a platter of Taco's and dips while another woman stepped out with a modified desert eagle in one hand and a three year old boy in the other. She was a young, beautiful Caucasian woman with stunning blue eyes and brown hair that went down her neck.

"That's your opinion." She said in a cautious tone. "How do you know that they won't turn us in or kill us for some bounty?"

"Because, Antonio sent his men to kill us and we ended up putting them down instead. Plus, I killed that one and he came back and didn't kill me, so I think he is good." She stared at Jerry.

"You killed him?"

"Long story," Drake brushed off. "Anyways, everyone this is my wife Jade and this little bundle of joy she is holding is my boy, Ryder."

Everyone greeted her and introduced themselves and once Jade was comfortable, she holstered her gun and had everyone sit down in the dining room table. Sarah and Kelly hugged each other when they reunited and sat next to each other. Jerry could tell that they were taking about him whenever they would glance over at his direction.

He just shook his head and grabbed a nacho and tried Jade's dip. Soon, everyone was eating, talking and laughing as Drake looked at them with amusement. This was the first time he had ever had a big dinner that wasn't just him and Jade eating with Ryder in front of the TV.

He wished his family ate like this when he was a kid.

 _(Drake: Age Fifteen)_

" _Sit up straight, Drake." His mother scolded. Drake, who was currently slouching, sat up straight with his back pressed against the chair. He didn't say anything to his mother, not even apologizing like he normally would. They were in a fight this time._

" _Drake," His father said in a quiet, but warning tone as he was cutting into his chicken. "Don't you have something to say to your mother?"_

" _No." He grunted before shoving some green beans into his mouth. He had gotten into a vicious fight with a snobby kid at his prep school, who was gloating out his Rolex being better than the watch Drake's grandfather gave him in his will. Drake wanted to be left alone, but after the kid said something about his grandfather, Drake ended the conversation by taking the kid's Rolex, wrapping it around his knuckles and smashing it into the bully's face. By the time his cousin and the teachers broke up the fight both the Rolex and the kid's face were broken beyond recognition._

 _As a result he was expelled and thanks to his cousin and his income and influence, no one filed any charges. He didn't care though he hated his fake parents and rigged life. He just wanted to take off one day and never look back._

" _You want me to beat you, you spoiled shit!" His father snapped. "After the way you behaved there will be no school that will take you. I have half a mind to disown you and yes, your mother and I have discussed it."_

" _I don't care!" He shouted, picking up his plate and smashing it on the floor. He stormed out of the dining room, ripping off his school uniform in the process. He couldn't take it anymore. He hated how his parents acted like business partners rather than a husband and wife, he hated how they groomed him like he was some prized dog, but what he really hated was how boring his life was._

" _Hey, kiddo."_

 _Drake turned to see his cousin, Antonio, standing behind him with a drink in his hand. Drake never really liked him. It wasn't because he was a drug dealer, but the look in his eyes. They were the eyes of a snake._

" _What is it?" He asked him._

" _That was a hell of a beat down you gave that kid," He chuckled as he slammed his drink and threw his glass to the side. It shattered on the floor as his cousin approached him. "I mean it was clever when you wrapped that Rolex around your knuckle's like that. Very, poetic."_

" _Thanks, now what do you want?"_

" _Well after that spat with your parents it's obvious you are gonna be on your ass soon and after the way you beat the hell out of that kid, you are not shy to get your hands dirty. In fact I would even say that you enjoyed getting them dirty."_

" _It was just the adrenaline."_

" _Nah, I've seen adrenaline, that wasn't it, that was pure talent." Antonio pulled out a small white packet from his pocket and on that packet was a little red dragon. "You ever saw this before?"_

" _No."_

" _Good, because the people responsible for making it are not the people you ever want to piss off. Unfortunately for some deadbeats they did piss these people off and that is where you come in." Antonio pulled out a desert eagle. "Interested?"_

 _(Flashback end)_

Drake held up the packet of heroin and showed it to his new friends.

"This Chinese heroin was created by a deadly organization known as The Hand." He informed everyone as dinner came to a close. Wesley let out a snort and down his third beer.

"Aren't those the guys who get their asses kicked by the Ninja Turtles?" He laughed. No one else did.

"Those are the Foot Clan." Blair stated. "The Hand date back to who knows how long, but they have existed for so long because they have influence all over the damn planet."

"Like the Irish and Cartel." Drake stated.

"Like doctors, lawyers, waiters, bartenders…"

"Bankers." Laura stated. Blair nodded.

"They have ties everywhere. Some are big and many of them are small. There is no telling how far they go, but they are careful enough to hide their identity. If they are successful they tie everything in through legal channels like Rand Enterprises and if they fail they find someone to pin it on and bide their time like Willison Fisk. That way no eyes will be on them and no investigation will be issued."

"Shit, Hand, more like Claw." Wesley chuckled. "So, does anyone have any leads on who may be a member or at the very least an associate?"

"Well, so far our only known associates are Blackwell and maybe, Antonio." Drake explained. "I put out some feelers, Antonio will be coming in tomorrow and he has a penthouse downtown."

"Bitching," Blaire said with a clap of his hands. "I can get some eyes and ears there and maybe that strip club and we will be golden."

"Let's get this ball rolling." Jerry chuckled.

(!)

Meanwhile, a young woman with chlorine stained blonde hair, dressed in a greenish-grey pantsuit with a pair of white slacks and matching tie, stalked down the alley of Hell Kitchen as a man who was bleeding out of his stomach was trying to crawl away from her. The man looked up at her piercing green eyes and he found no mercy in them as she raised a rectangular shaped object and with a flick of her wrist the whole case like object disassembled into a razor sharp scythe. The man let out a scream, before being silenced by the blade. The woman turned around to leave the man in the alley while pulling out her phone to confirm her contract had been complete.

"Mao, has it been taken care of?" Blackwell's voice swooned on the other end.

"Yes, and next time give me something a little more challenging." She complained. "I am sick of these fucking wimps who can't shoot a gun to save their life, literally."

"Well, if you want something more risky, then come down to the Devil's Kiss. I have some wild dogs that need to be put down. One of whom, can't die."

Mao grinned at the thought of a real challenge as she retracted the blade and folded the shaft back into carrying position. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

(!)

In an old abandoned building in the slums, a drug lord and his goons were under fire by someone, but they couldn't see who it was due to him using a sniper rifle to pick them off from the distance. They weren't even making any deals they were just departing from a business dinner with their cliental. They would never step foot in this part of town, but they didn't have a choice, every time they tried to make a turn down an alley or enter a building the sniper would fire at whatever direction they would take.

Now, he and three of his men were now stuck in an abandoned tenement building with their pistols aimed at the door. The leader himself was cowering behind a crate with his gun aimed at the door, but he was shaking all over. He wouldn't feel safe until this man, whoever he is, was dead.

Everyone tensed when they heard a creak from the outside, but they didn't have a chance to make a move as bullets started tearing through the windows and killing all of the henchmen, leaving the drug lord the only one left. Heavy footsteps stomped loudly as the door was violently kicked open by a finely dressed man with messy brown hair and a scraggily beard, aiming a WWII STEN rifle at the drug lord. The man flicked the barrel of his rifle to the left.

"Toss the gun." He ordered. The man did as he was told and held his hands up.

"Good." He then set his gun down on a nearby table and he started to take off his suit's jacket and tie. He then rolled up the sleeves of his white collared shirt before pulling out a pair of brass knuckles. "Now, fight me."

The drug lord watched him curiously as he slipped on the knuckles and held up his dukes like a boxer ready to fight. The drug dealer didn't want anything to do with whatever this man was planning and quickly dived for his handgun, but the man had caught him by the throat with his left hand and slammed him hard against the wall. The drug lord watched in fear as the man held his brass knuckled fist back and slammed it into the center of the man's face, crushing his skull between the knuckles the wall.

The drug lord fell to the ground dead as the man removed his knuckles and slipped them into his pants pocket. He had begun to re-dress himself, when his cellphone started going off. He set the phone on speaker as he slipped his jacket on.

"Mr. Tombstone, the drug lord is dead, he didn't even put up a fight." He explained while buttoning up and preparing his tie.

"Asher, my boy, you need to stop being so formal with me." He chuckled. "I figured that pussy wouldn't give you too much trouble. I have another assignment for you. Blackwell, that girl in human trafficking down in Hell's Kitchen, she needs a hand with some punks that are clipping all of the Cartel's button men."

"How many men have they killed so far?" He asked as he pulled his neck tie through the final knot.

"Thirty-seven as of last night."

Asher's face broke out in a grin as he retrieved his favorite automatic gun.

"Considered me hired, Lonnie."

(!)

A thirty year old man sat in a dark apartment watching old war documentaries while sharpening his bayonet. The light from the television shined off his bald head and the blood that ran down the twin dagger tattoos across his neck which dripped down to the cruel tattoo of a wolf with a human head in its jaws. He continued watching TV when he heard the sound of something tapping on the window behind him. He raised his knife and quickly jumped up from his spot on the floor and turned to the noise, only to find a message on the window.

'Ramsay, Devil's Kiss, Hell's Kitchen tonight.'

And at the bottom of that message was a hand print.

"You got it." He said as he sheathed his blade and got dressed in his green military style pants and black combat boots. He slipped on his body armor and stepped over a mutilated body, who was the previous owner of the apartment.

Killing was Ramsay's business, but whenever he was alone with his next mark, business or not, he makes each death personal. It was this rage that made him the perfect mercenary for the Hand.

(!)

"Okay, fellas," A young Asian-American man said as he clapped his hands together while standing over four charred corpses. "Next time, when you gang up on a seemingly harmless young man in the middle of the night, don't assume that he is just going to have a wallet to give you. I mean look at how I dress." He boasted. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with black fingerless leather gloves, dark red khaki shorts that was held up with a silver metallic belt. "Look at my shoes, oh wait, I don't have any. "

He ran a hand through his messy black hair and let out an annoyed huff of breath.

"Now look at you, just lying there cooking in some trashy alley, you need to make better life choices." He continued berating and lecturing the corpses, until he grew bored and turned to leave. He pulled out his phone and dialed his employer.

"Blackwell, I sent my men down to that underground fight club like you asked, but they ended up getting iced by those fairies. I want to be the one to find them and I want to be the one to kill them, okay?"

"Okay, come down to my club, Refr and we will discuss our next plan." Blackwell said with sweetness in her voice. Shocked that she actually agreed with his idea, Refr shrugged and agreed.

"Okay, I'll head on over." He said before hanging up. "Let's get this ball rolling."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Loyalty**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all once again for your reviews and thank you to everyone who submitted their oc's both Punk or Viallain. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and the many more to come.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or anything Marvel.**

* * *

 _(Laura, age 7)_

 _At Mountainview Elementary, West Virginia, a youn Laura Aoko sat at a table coloring with her best friend Gemma who was with her in after school daycare. Laura happilly colored as she waited for her mother to pick her up._

" _Laura, time to go, honey." Laura looked up and smiled as she quickly gathered her book bag and pink coat. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and the two said their goodbyes._

" _Bye, Laurie." She giggled._

" _Bye, Gemmy." Laura smiled and to her mother's surprise she pecks her friend on the cheek before running towards her mother. She took her mother's hand and she winced when her mother squeezed her hand a little hard after the teenage boy in charge of watching them called Laura something that sounded like 'duck' to her._

" _Mama, you're hurting me." She whimpered lightly._

" _Sorry, honey, but can I ask you something?" She asked her daughter. Laura nodded causing her pigtails to bob up and down. "Why did you kiss Gemma on the cheek like that?"_

" _I dunno, I saw you do it whenever you and daddy would say bye to your lady friends." She smiled. "Why?"_

" _I was just curious." She smiled back at her daughter. "Honey, just be careful when you do stuff like that. Some people get judgmental when you do that."_

" _Why?" She asked her mother as she opened the backseat door for her daughter._

" _I don't know, people are just stupid like that." She said to her daughter as she hopped into the back seat._

 _Laura's mother drove them both home where her father was making dinner for them. Laura burst through the front door of their house and she ran to her father and wrapped around his legs._

" _Papa!" She giggled as her father picked her up and spun her around._

" _Laurie, how was school, did those girls bother you again?" He asked. Laura shook her head._

 _A few weeks ago, Laura was getting harassed and bullied by some mean girls. It started off with name calling and getting stuff thrown at her during lunch to being shoved to the ground and having her hair pulled. So, her father took it upon himself to teach her Muay Thai so she could defend herself properly._

" _No, one of them tried to grab my hair again, but I did what you taught me and they all got scared and ran away." She explained proudly. Her father smiled and planted a big kiss on her cheek and she giggled more as her mother told her to go to the bathroom and wash up for dinner._

 _Laura did as she was told and washed up, before bouncing back to the kitchen. She didn't see her parents in there and she figured they were setting up the plates in the dining room. She heard a series of angry whispers and she heard her named mentioned a few times. Worried that she might be in trouble, she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation._

" _I really think you are making a big deal out of this." Her father sighed._

" _He called her a, dyke!" She snapped. "She's seven years old for god sake!"_

" _Okay, then we go to the principle and have him apologize before having him fired." He explained. "I'm not happy about this either, but you sound like she's going to be declared a pariah just because of a goodbye kiss."_

" _Ugh, you know how people get in school." She grumbled._

" _Of course, a Japanese man with a Native American wife is already weird enough for everyone. Throw in a gay daughter we'll be shunned from society." Her father remarked sarcastically._

" _Would you stop!"_

" _Yes, I would like to stop talking about this and enjoy our dinner." He said. "We've been harassed by assholes to and Laura already experienced bullies of her own, she's proven she can handle herself. All we can do is just be there for her."_

 _Laura was angry at what she had just heard. She didn't like what her parents were talking about other people judging her, but she also didn't like how her mother was judging her. Then there was that guy from her after school care calling her that name. 'It was just a kiss for her friend that was no reason to insult someone.' She thought to herself._

 _Without another thought she balled her hand into a fist and smashed it into the side of the freezer door, but to her surprise she left a dent the size of her fist on the steel fridge. She was shocked when she saw the dent, but also afraid of what her parents would think of this, she was already getting judged enough already._

" _Laura, dinner is ready." Her father called out._

" _Coming!" She said before grabbing one of her drawings and placing it over the dent._

 _(Present)_

"I'm in." Laura said in her earpiece.

After they found out where Antonio was staying, Laura and Blaire thought it would be best to work together and plant some bugs on in his penthouse. After they found out where he was staying they had it all planned. Laura would disguise herself as one of the housekeepers and work her way into his penthouse. Once inside she would place bugs and small cameras all over the room, giving them eyes and ears on the inside.

The first part was done as she finished changing into her black slacks and dress shirt and clipping her name tag over her right breast.

"Okay, grab yourself some hot towels and some cleaning gear and get up there." He explained on his end. "And remember, code names from here on out."

"You got it, Ebony." Laura stated as she grabbed a shiny metal cart with everything a cleaning woman would need in a five-star hotel. She took a shaky breath and proceeded to make her way to the golden elevator and to the penthouse. She wasn't scared, but she wasn't stupid either. Drake told her stories about Antonio and from what she was told he was not afraid to kill anyone on the spot if they looked at you weird.

She approached the large black doors and she grabbed her master keycard and swiped it on the doors scanner. The doors unlocked and she opened it and walked right into a meeting between Antonio and Blackwell.

Laura couldn't help but eye up Blackwell in her red blouse and tight leather pants and boots. She noticed Antonio eye up Laura as well as his grey eyes roamed her body. He sat on the couch across from Blackwell wearing an all-black suit with his black hair slicked back.

"Sorry, housekeeping," Laura quickly improvised with her oblivious Japanese accent. "I come back later."

"No, please I don't want to keep you." He said in a strong Argentinian accent. "The bathroom needs towels and my sheets need changing."

"Okay, I go now." She smiled as she rolled her cart into the bedroom. When she was out of sight she quickly started to go to work and placed a camera in the corner of the bedroom and some wiretaps behind the bed. She of course changed the sheets and the towels, but she needed to get something in the living room and bar.

"Ebony, Antonio and Blackwell are in the living room, I can't get anything in there." She whispered into her earpiece.

"Shit, alright, forget the camera, but can you get a wiretap in there. These things are pretty strong as long as it's somewhere near the main door and couches I can listen in."

"There's a bar not ten feet from the door and the couches. Will that work?" She explained.

"Yeah, that should work."

Letting out another frustrated growl, she put her phony smile back on and rolled out her cart out to the living room. She didn't hear much, but she walked right into the middle of their conversation.

"What about, Iris?" Antonio asked. Blackwell scoffed.

"She is as loyal to the hand as ever. She sent one of her couriers to tell me that she was thinking about turning over the club to someone else." She scoffed. "Like hell."

"Sorry, did you need something?" Antonio asked.

"Sorry, bathroom and bedroom are both clean." She informed him. "Your bar looks messy, should I clean?"

"Sure, you can give it a quick wipe down." He insisted. Blackwell glared at him annoyed and pulled out a cigarette. While she fumbled with her cigarettes Antonio turned his back to look at Blackwell and Laura made her move and stuck a bug underneath the bar's counter. She gave it a quick wipe down and she was ready to leave when two hands slammed down on the bar's counter top. She jumped and was now eye to eye with Antonio.

"So, what brings a pretty girl like you to work for a rich guy like me?" He asked.

"Job." She remarked.

"Job," He chuckled as he reached into his left sleeve and pulled out a brass handle that looked like snake skin. A shiny blade flicked out of the handle and Laura spotted an anaconda engraved on the side of the blade. "This knife here belonged to a friend of mine. He was working a job for me and do you know what happened to him?" Laura shook her head as Blackwell approached the bar, leaning over the countertop on her elbows. "A man who didn't know the meaning of the word, loyalty, killed him. You know what it means to be loyal?"

Laura nodded.

"Really, step over here." He asked her politely. Laura didn't want to blow her cover and she slowly walked around the bar and stood in front of Antonio. Antonio raised the tip of his blade to the center of her mouth and placed it gently on the edge of her lips. "Open." She slowly opened her mouth and Antonio shoved a small wad of bills in her mouth. "Close."

Laura bit down on the money, trying not to gag as Blackwell smiled at her misfortune.

"Don't worry sweetie, I've had to take things I didn't like in the mouth, too." She sneered before taking a puff of her cigarette.

"Now, if you mention a word about anything you may have seen or heard in my room I will put this knife to better use, because I will know you are not loyal and I have no tolerance for people who are disloyal, understand?" Laura nodded, but it wasn't good enough for him. "Say, yes."

"Yesf." She mumbled through the money.

"Good, now don't take that out until that door closes." He smiled. She nodded and grabbed her cart and started to make her way out the door. She passed Blackwell and she felt gentle caress across her backside.

"Hmm, not as bony as I thought." She chuckled. "If you want more work I have a strip club that will be up your alley." Laura felt Blackwell slip something in her pants waistband and she was finally allowed to leave.

She slammed the door and pulled the money out from her mouth and whatever Blackwell put in her pants. She was furious when she saw it was a business card for her strip club. She crumpled it and threw it in the trash bin.

"I'll teach you the meaning of loyalty across your fucking faces!" She snapped to herself.

(!)

Everyone was back at Drake's bomb shelter and they were working on their equipment from cleaning their guns and sharpening their blades. Jerry was polishing the clips of his Uzi while he sat next to Blaire who was listening in on Antonio's conversation.

"Who's Iris?" He asked Jerry, who had just finished cleaning his last mag.

"The owner of the Devil's kiss. I though Blackwell owned it when I first worked there, but I guess she was just a grunt who oversees the day to day operations when it comes to the club."

"Seems, Blackwell doesn't care for her that much." Blaire chuckled. "She's been bad mouthing her since Laura stepped in."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter if you're a waiter at a restaurant or a powerful criminal if you have a boss breathing down your neck every five minutes then you're gonna bitch about them from nine to five."

"True." Blaire sighed as he continued listening to the conversation. "How do you think Laura is holding up?"

"I don't know, why don't you go and ask her?" Jerry asked.

After Laura came back from the hotel, she just shut down and disappeared into her bedroom. They heard the shower running for a good thirty minutes, before Drake had to shut off the water so it wouldn't be wasted. She had yet to come out since.

"I feel bad," Blaire mumbled. "From what I heard Antonio treated her like scum and Blackwell looked at her like she was on display."

"How long have you known her?" Jerry asked as he started loading the clips. Blaire shrugged and he started to help load the next clip.

"We've worked together for a couple years. We didn't really know each other at all." He explained. "She looked me up on a blog about the Avenger's and I guess she knew right then and there I was a hacker. She needed info on some lowkey hoods and I needed money. It was a win-win, but I always got excited when she would contact me. Out of all the clients I had she was one of my favorites."

"What does, Labir think?" Jerry asked.

"He loves the way she can tear shit apart like the Hulk." He sighed. "I hate him."

"Hate him, or love him he is a part of you."

"Yeah, yeah, oh yeah!" Blair chuckled as he took off his headphones. "Gather everyone, I think we have a score!"

(!)

Blair had everyone gather in Drake's office. Laura showed up as well wearing her sweats and did not look like she was ready to talk. Blair set up some pictures and maps on the white board.

"I just listened in on a conversation between Blackwell and Antonio." He said as he hooked up his recorder to his speakers.

 _"Are you still thinking about that girl?"_ Antonio asked.

 _"I think I remember her from somewhere, maybe she was one of my girls from a while ago."_ She explained. _"She had a cute behind. I would never forget an ass like that."_

 _"And my cousin called me an animal."_ He chuckled. Laura smashed her fist against the wall, leaving a dent on the side. Blair felt bad for playing that part out loud. He needed to apologize to her later.

 _"Speaking of something beautiful, what about those gems of yours?"_ Blackwell asked.

Wesley's ears perked up like a dog's when it gets excited when he heard the mention of stones. He listened more intently from then on.

 _"They are safely locked up and will be picked up at Lee's Jewels tomorrow at noon."_ Antonio chuckled. _"They are just a small token to your employer."_

 _"Iris loves her gems."_ Blackwell sighed. _"Especially when they're worth over one point five million."_

 _"I'll send one of my men to pick it up tomorrow."_

 _"You want me to send some of my crew over?"_

 _"No, too much of a risk, more men mean more attention."_ He explained. _"No, one will be enough."_

The recording ended and Blair turned to Laura.

"I'm sorry I played that, Laura." He said sincerely. "I thought I skipped that part."

"Don't worry about it, I had worse in high school." She sighed. Alex was curious as everyone else as to why she was so upset, but unlike everyone else, he didn't show any restraint in asking.

"I thought you liked it when girls flirt with you?' He asked. "At least that is what you told me that was one of the joys of being gay."

"There's a difference between playful flirting with a cute desk clerk and having a pig and a slut grope you and stick money in your mouth like they own you. That asshole put a dirty wad of cash in my mouth like I was one of is bitches and she was touching me like I was her pet. I had enough of that when I was a kid and I didn't like it then and I sure as shit don't like it now!"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he crept back to a nearby corner. Laura waved him off.

"Don't worry about it."

"Can we get back on topic, please?" Jerry asked.

"Sure," Blair said as he gave Laura a sympathetic nod before continuing. "This jewelry store is pretty standard. The cases are hooked up to an alarm, the door man are mobsters armed with automatics and cops will have every road blocked off in a matter of minutes."

"But we are just after the case." Jerry asked.

"Exactly," Wesley chuckled. "Easiest score ever. We stake out the place and wait for someone empty handed to walk in and then walk out with case. Easy as one, two and three."

"Bullshit, Antonio never makes anything easy. Whoever he is sending to pick up those gems will be a professional, not some hood rat."

"Okay, well there are six of us and one of them I think these odds are in our favor." Wesley boasted as he leaned back with his feet up on Drake's desk. "So, what's the plan?"

(!)

Everyone had set up surveillance at nine in the morning. Three hours before the pickup, just to be on the safe side. Everyone had their outfits on as well to hide their identity's, just to be on the safe side.

Drake had his body armor from before, but with a ski mask this time and went by the alias, Black Dragon. Laura wore black hoodie and grey jeans with a pair of black steeled-toed combat boots along with her decretive wolf mask. She went by her online alias, Cali.

Wesley wore a unique black combat suit that he said was armored with bullet proof lining from head to toe. He never said who designed it, but Blaire said it looked like the Devil of Hell's Kitchen wardrobe. He completed this outfit with a Balaclava mask and a long-hooded jacket.

Night Fox was his name.

Alex and Blair hid in a white van they purchased earlier that morning. Neither of them really dressed up in anything tactical or inconspicuous. Jerry on the other hand just wore a simple black dress coat and a baseball hat with a scarf wrapped around his mouth.

He went by, Gunslinger.

They each had their positions around the jewelry store. Cali, Black Dragon and Night Fox secured the nearby rooftops and Gunslinger, Blair and Alex took the ground, waiting for their mark.

They have been there for three hours and so far, the only people to go in were employees, trust fund girls, trophy wives and desperate men trying to fix their situations with their spouses. No one walked out with any case or bag big enough for priceless gems.

"Maybe we missed them?" Blaire stated from his spot in the van.

"No, we're close. I can feel it." Jerry stated as he continued to stare at the newspaper he had long disregarded.

"Wait, I see someone." Blaire announced. "Scrawny blonde girl in the greenish grey pantsuit."

Jerry looked at her through his sunglasses, but he kept his composure. She was an odd-looking girl, but nothing that screamed, 'Mobster', but that was the idea, Antonio had in mind. Jerry got up from his seat when she stepped into the store and he pulled out his phone to make it look like he was texting, while he was spying on her through the window.

He managed to snap a picture of her and he sent it to Blaire who could run it through facial recognition. On Blaire's side he ran the picture, but he was shocked when it came up blank. There was nothing to her name, birth certificate, arrest sheet or even a parking ticket.

Jerry watched her step out of the store, holding a wide black case and she started walking down the street. Jerry followed her and he kept his grip tight on his revolver handles from the inside of his jacket.

He watched her take a turn down the alley way and Jerry caught up to her, telling everyone to get ready. Cali cut her off from the other end and pulled out her two Heckler and Koch USP's and aimed them both at the girl. Jerry did the same with his revolvers as Black Dragon and Night Fox covered her as well, Dragon with his Spas-12 and Fox with his dual .45 ACP pistols.

"Hand over Antonio's bag and you can walk." Jerry warned her. She looked over her shoulder at Jerry, her green eyes piercing right through him. She smiled and held the case up.

"Sorry, cowboy, but this is my case." She informed them and whispered. "Fish in a barrel."

"What was that?" Cali asked.

"Antonio, had you made the second you walked into his room. He knew you'd be listening and he baited the hook with the lies about gems." She chuckled. "Fish in a barrel, or in this case a bunch of punks in an alleyway. No way in and no way out."

Just then, her case disassembled and in her hands, was a retractable scythe. Jerry's eyes widened in horror, this was all a trap.

"Blaire, get Alex out of there now!" He shouted in his earpiece.

Back in the van Blaire watched as Ramsay approached the van with an automatic shotgun in hand. Alex acted fast and he shielded Blair with his body as Ramsay unloaded his weapon into the van, tearing it to pieces.

Back in the alley way, Mao had swiped her scythe at Jerry, cutting his left hand, causing him to drop his gun. He fired a round off with his remaining gun, but Mao knocked it out of his hand with the blunt end of her scythe.

Drake and Wesley were ready to fire when Drake was kicked from behind and sent falling to the ground below. Wesley looked up to see Refr Nakae standing where Drake was. He was smiling as his neon green eyes glowed orange, Wesley was shocked to see a glowing fox form all around the young man. In a matter of second the fox spirit flew towards Wesley in a fiery wave, forcing Wesley to run away and jump down into an opposite alleyway to avoid the flame.

Cali was taken back by the gun fire and wild fire, she didn't see Asher sneak up behind her and knock her guns away. He picked her up and threw her against a brick wall. She let out a grunt and looked up to see the large man slipping on a pair of brass knuckles.

"So, word has it you pack a wallop and I care to find out." He snickered as he raised his fist up.

This was not looking to be a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: One Long Bad Day**

 **Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I am glad you enjoyed my last chapter and the first confrontation between the Punks and the Villains. Now we get our first fight scene between the two and it will be a doozy. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or anything Marvel related.**

* * *

(Blair, age six)

 _Blair sat by himself at lunch, same as always, ever since he was sent to this hell hole orphanage. Nobody wanted to talk to him, not that he could blame them, but he didn't want to talk to anyone anyways. It was all the same noise at this point._

' _Oh, I am so sorry.'_

' _Everything will be okay.'_

' _Your mom and dad are always with you.'_

' _It wasn't your fault that your grandma died.'_

" _Noise, noise, noise." He grumbled to himself. His parents died when he was five and just after a year of living with his grandmother had killed. The police said she had died of a heart attack in her sleep, but what they didn't know is that she was murdered._

 _Blair still had the not from the animal that killed her. He pulled the slip out of his pants pocket and unfolded it for the millionth time to read the crude note._

' _Labir wuz here :)'_

 _Blair had found that note on his grandmother's end table next to her medicine and he has been investigating his grandmother's killer ever since. Despite his age he was a gifted boy and according to his doctor he had one of the most advanced minds since Tony Stark himself._

 _He had hacked into the owner's computer in his office after everyone was asleep so he could look up this, Labir, but there was nothing to his name. Aside from some embezzlers and an old painter in France, no one fit this Labir's description._

 _Then one night after a month of searching, Labir struck again. Blair had awakened in the basement of the orphanage, bruises covered his arms and in front of him was the brick wall with a message carved into the bricks._

" _Hello, Ebony. It's me, again, Labir. Remember me? Hope so. And if you're asking yourself, 'who is Labir?', then I'll answer. I'm you, an altered personality of your mind. I take over when I want to, understand?"_

 _Blair didn't know what to make of this. Labir was Blair and Blair was Labir. He had technically killed his grandmother and he had no memory. He should feel horrified at what he had just realized, but he didn't feel anything but curious._

 _When did this, 'Labir', make his way into his subconscious and why did he kill his Grandma?_

 _He then decided to ask him himself._

 _Blair grabbed a notepad and wrote him two notes. The first one read, 'My name's Blair. Why did you kill my Grandmother?' and the next note he would tape over his eyes for when 'he' would wake up and take over._

 _He went to bed that night and woke up the next morning with the note taped over his eye. He let out a heavy sigh and wondered why he didn't come back, but to his surprise it was a different note. Labir must have taped another note over his eye in the same way. Rolling his eyes at his sense of humor he read the note._

' _She was annoying. Too caring and a goody-goody. No one likes those. And I'm calling you Ebony because of your tanned skin.'_

 _Blair was shocked at this. He was in possession of a being who enjoyed killing for the sake of killing. He hated this thing inside of him, but at the same time he felt sad because whether he liked it or not, Labir was all he had left._

 _(Present)_

Alex laid face down on the concrete outside of the destroyed van as the sounds of sirens and people screaming echoed around him. He looked up to see the European man with the automatic shotgun. He reloaded a clip into the gun and then he reached into the driver side of the van and pulled Blair out by the collar of his light brown leather jacket. The man threw Blair down on the ground next to Alex and the two were now eye to eye.

Alex narrowed his eyes at Blair when he saw a sadistic smirk across his face.

"You little punks." The man grunted. "When Blackwell gave me a call I thought I would have myself a fight, but instead all I get is a bunch of greedy little bastards sitting around in a van. But why am I surprised that a couple of kids like you couldn't take on a real killer like me."

"I'm not exactly a fucking fairy like you, bitch!" Labir sneered.

Ramsay aimed the barrel of his automatic shotgun at Labir, but the young man quickly spun around on the ground and kicked barrel away from him, he then got to his feet and raised his palm up to his face, breaking Ramsay's nose. Blood splattered out of his nose and Alex saw this as an opportunity to attack. He got up from his feet and he rushed towards Ramsay and leaped up into the air to deliver a drop kick to the larger man's chest. Ramsay stumbled back and fell on his ass as Alex and Labir stood their ground. Ramsay stood up and raised his hand to his nose, he gripped his nose and popped it back in place with a sickening crack. Ramsay reached behind his lower back and he pulled out a large serrated bayonet.

"You little bastards should have just died in that van." Ramsay warned.

"I don't die easily, asshole." Labir warned as two short blades extended from each of his coat sleeves. Alex readied his fist.

"Me either, I heal fast." He warned.

Ramsay rushed towards Labir and Alex and the two broke apart and dodged his blade. Labir swiped one of his blades at Ramsay's face, but he dodged it and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him down on the ground hard. Alex leaped in and kicked Ramsay in the side of his head. Ramsay staggered back, but he knew how to take a hit and he managed to swipe his blade across Alex's face. He grinned at his attempt to kill the boy, but to his surprise the large gash on the boy's face closed instantly as if it was never there.

Ramsay heard footsteps approach him from behind and in an instant, he swiftly swung his bayonet around and blocked, Labir's blade. The two locked blades and stared into each other eyes.

"Let me take a guess who you are?" Labir sneered. "You were a poor kid in the slums of wherever, your mommy neglected you and daddy abused the both of you. You ignored the silver lining and saw the world for what it really was and decided to be shitty with it. Then you joined the army, had a talent for killing, a talent so good that you were discharged and you are now a mercenary for the highest bidder, how am I doing?"

Ramsay responded with a heavy blow to Labir's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Alex ran to his aid, but he was quickly taken down by Ramsay.

"Not so strong when my back isn't turned are you?" He growled.

(!)

Mao had swung her scythe at Jerry repeatedly, but the gunslinger managed to dodge the attacks. She slid the shaft of the scythe around her back, looping her arms around it as well and she started spinning herself around like a helicopter blade. Jerry ducked underneath the blade and he managed to sweep her legs, knocking her on her ass.

Jerry grabbed his black magnum and aimed it at Mao, but the young assassin quickly managed to spin herself around and kick the gun out of his hand. A gunshot went off, but Jerry paid it no mind and he quickly tackled the girl and he started slamming his fist into her face.

She took two blows to the face before grabbing him by the wrist and flipping him over on the ground. She wrapped her legs around his right shoulder and her hands gripped his wrist hard in attempt to break his arm.

Jerry groaned in pain and he started gripping at her dress shirt with his fingers, clawing helplessly at the fabric to no avail. Soon, Jerry's arm let out a loud snap and Jerry was now screaming. Mao's face broke out in a sadistic grin when he started screaming and she took the opportunity to grab her knife and plunge it into his chest. The screams turned to gurgling as he started spitting out blood. Mao removed her knife and cleaned it off with his shirt, before moving over to her scythe and picking it up from the ground. She noticed that Asher was having trouble with Cali.

She grinned and shouldered her scythe, but before she could take one step, another gunshot rang out and struck Mao's scythe and the back of her head, knocking her forward and face down on the ground.

Jerry staggered past her, fully revived and ready to help Cali.

(!)

Asher and Cali both gave each other a hard time when it came to fighting hand to hand. Asher was not stupid, as he knew about the girls enhanced strength and he was careful to avoid getting hit, but because of the training her father bestowed upon her, she was able to easily dodge his heavy blows.

The down side for Cali was that Asher was no pushover either. While he also had advance training, he mostly relied on his boxing capabilities. She dodged his quick jabs, but because of his quick attacks she was not able to land a decent hit on Asher without suffering a fatal blow from his brass knuckles.

"Whew," Asher exhaled as he took a few steps back from Cali. She took this opportunity to take a few breaths as well, this has been her first real fight in a long time, she had forgotten what a challenge felt like. "I gotta say, this is the first time in a long time I've had such a real fight. Everyone else is so quick to grab a gun and shoot a man instead of risking an ass kicking."

"Agreed, too bad you choose to kill people." She snapped.

Oh, coming from the lone wolf here who was planning on using her gift to rob a local mobster's jewelry store?" Asher chuckled. "Real noble."

Cali rushed towards Asher and leaped into the air and went to deliver a kick to his face, but the hitman quickly ducked beneath her attack and turned to receive a haymaker from Asher's brass knuckled fist.

Cali's mask flew across the alley and Laura fell face down on the ground. Asher noticed that she hadn't moved after a minute, even after the gunfire that came from behind them. Asher raised his dress shoe, ready to crush her skull when he heard the click of a .44 magnum.

He swung his fist around again and knocked the gun out of Jerry's hand. Jerry fell back on the ground and unknown to Asher, Laura was ready to strike him again. She mustered up what willpower and strength she had left, she shot up from the ground and sent a fist straight for Asher, who countered with a fist of his own. The two collided and the collision cracked both Asher's brass and real knuckles while Laura was left with a few broken fingers.

Jerry pulled out a small switch blade from his belt and he stabbed it into Asher's left leg. The thug fell to the ground grasping his broken hand while Jerry and Laura made their escape. They both hoped everyone else had made it out alive.

(!)

Black Dragon was currently engaged with Refr, who literally pulled a sword out of his belt. The blade was frail, but still sharp and very flexible to use. He already managed to land a cut across Dragon's shoulder.

The armor protected most of his shoulder, but he did manage to get a small cut near his elbow. Dragon hissed in pain as he grabbed his Desert Eagle from his right holster and quickly aimed and fired it at Refr.

The young assassin quickly leaped out of the way as bullets started flying at him and took cover behind an air vent, giving Dragon enough time to reload his clip and pull out his second eagle. Dragon slowly crept around the corner and leaped out from his cover and aimed his guns at an empty patch of ground.

Refr was nowhere to be found.

"Miss me, handsome?" The sly voice of Refr said from behind.

Dragon heard the wobble of his belt blade cutting through the wind and he quickly ducked beneath the blade and aimed his right desert eagle around his left him and fired at round at Refr's face, but he anticipated that move and dodged the bullet by mere inches.

Refr pulled out a few shuriken from his belt and threw them at Dragon, but only one of them managed to strike in his right shoulder. Dragon let out another snarl and instead to shooting at Refr, he shot at the glass windows above him. The glass rained down around Refr and he started stepping on the broken shards with his bare feet.

"Sss, bitch!" He hissed. "But I walk barefoot all damn day. A little glass means nothing to me."

"What about a .45 slug?" A new voice asked skeptically.

Before Refr could even get a look, a shot rang out and pierced him in his shoulder. Refr growled in pain as he clutched his shoulder and looked over to see Night Fox aiming his .45 pistols at him.

Night Fox opened fired on Refr, but he quickly back flipped out of the way of the bullets and off the balcony. Dragon grabbed his shotgun from off the ground and the two quickly reunited.

"Come on, before the cops come." Night Fox said as Drake noticed he was carrying a black bag.

"What is that?" He asked him.

"Just some gems from the display cases, no need to go home empty handed, right?" he chuckled. He noticed that Dragon wasn't laughing and he shoved past Night Fox, leaving him to wonder what the hell his problem was.

(!)

It was late in the evening when everyone made their way back to H.Q. Everyone was looking cut up, shot up, beaten up and all the above. Drake hadn't said a word to Wesley since saving him from Refr and it was starting to annoy him.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem?" Wesley asked just as the elevator came to a stop. "I mean I know we had a pretty bad day but shit man, lighten up. At least I got some jewels!"

"You left us all deal with them, while you robbed the store for what, ten grand worth of jewelry?" Drake snapped.

"It's gotta be more than that, and besides it's better than to go home empty handed." He shrugged. Drake violently grabbed the bag and reached inside before he pulled out a log gold necklace that was ling with green jewels with a big green one on the center. Drake grabbed the large jewel and turned it around to show Wesley a black wing engraved on the back.

"I take it back, you went back for nothing." He snarled, shoving the jewel in Wesley's face. "This black wing is a gang symbol from, Antonio. He used this symbol to track down any vandals who have the balls to rob him, not that it would matter since the jewel with this symbol is a fake!"

Wesley's eyes widened.

"You mean in this bag all I have is some costume jewelry?" He snapped.

"Yup!" Drake snapped as he stepped off the elevator. He stepped into the dining room to see everyone eating pizza and burgers. Laura was the only one not present for dinner. "Where's Laura?"

"Well after that shit show that happened today she wanted to be left alone." Jerry grunted as he downed a mug of beer.

"Speaking of which, what the hell was that?" Labir snapped. "I thought we had wire taps on the inside."

"He knew we were coming. He must have made Laura when we sent her in." Drake sighed. "I really owe her one now." Jade walked over and set a plate of food in front of him. He looked around the table once more. "Where's, Ryder?"

"In bed." She sighed. "So, what happened?"

"Antonio and Blackwell hired professional killers to take us down. One of them had knew magic, like that scarlet woman in those Youtube videos."

"Don't forget that crazy soldier boy Andy and I fought." Labir chuckled.

"And that bitch with the transforming scythe and the boxer that could match, Laura." Jerry grunted.

"Today was a bust." Wesley grunted. "I say we just cut our losses and get the hell out of, New York."

"We have nowhere to go." Jade snapped.

"And none of us will get far." Labir chuckled. "They sent professionals after us, which means that they will not stop until we are all dead. So, the only way to really stop this is to either do them a favor and kill ourselves, or we take the fight to them and end this."

"He's right." Jerry said as he finished cleaning his revolver. "But we can't do this by acting like a bunch of loners. We need to be a team."

"And a team needs a leader." Andy said in a cheery tone.

"Ugh, you must be joking." Wesley groaned.

"Hey, you want to run off on your own with no one watching your back, go ahead." Labir snickered. "I can sell your organs on the black market, but as much as I hate working with other, we need to get these assholes off our backs and we need to do it now."

"Fine, fuck it I'm in." He grunted, before a sly grin spread across his face. "So, who is going to be the leader of this gang?"

Jerry slid his magnum across the table towards Drake, who caught the gun.

"Why me?"

"Eh, I don't know how to live my own life, let alone a gang, Labir and Blair have a screwed up brain in the same body, Andy is a tad air-headed and Laura isn't really in any state to run anything and I don't even get me started one Wesley."

"Hey!"

"So, what's it going to be?" Jerry asked Drake. Drake looked at the crew for a moment before looking at his wife. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. He nodded and slid the gun back to Jerry.

"Okay, I'll do it and my first order of business is to grab a cold one and chill out. It's been one long bad day." Drake sighed.

"Agreed," Jerry said as he saw Kelly walk in with a couple of plates. "Hey, where's Sarah?"

"She was worried about Laura and brought her a plate." She stated.

(!)

Laura was lying face down on her bed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top while Sarah sat next to her rubbing her back. She knew what Laura was going through after that experience with Antonio and Blackwell treating her like a plaything, only for it to be for nothing.

"I know what it feels like to be treated like trash." She explained to her new friend. "I wanted to be a singer when I was a little girl. Mostly for fun rather than fortune. I used to sing at fairs and talent shows and everyone always clapped for me in the end. I thought I could make a career out of it."

"I guess it didn't work out?" Laura mumbled into her pillow.

"Nope, my parents didn't think I would make it, since they only saw it as a hobby. So, I got whatever cash I could gather and made my way to the big apple. There was this hotshot agent who said he could help me, but I didn't have enough money to pay him. You want to guess what I did?"

"Oh god." Laura gasped.

"Me being gay didn't help things either, but I wanted to be a different kind of singer who wasn't all about the fame, but to make a long story short I got screwed both ways."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me to and that is how I ended up stripping for a sick fuck who just sold me for ass wipe money. If it wasn't for Jerry…I don't want to think about it." Sarah shuddered.

"Don't worry, we'll get us a score and no one will ever touch you again." Laura smiled and Sarah couldn't help but blush while biting her lip.

"Thanks, sorry I didn't mean to keep you up and bum you out I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'll let you get to sleep." Sarah was about to get up, but Laura stopped her.

"Sing for me, please." Laura asked in a gentle tone.

Sarah felt her face heat up and her breathing starting to pick up, but she sat back down and thought of a simple song her grandmother used to sing whenever they went camping. She started to rub Laura's back and started to sing.

 _Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all_

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

 _A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Vows Written In Blood**

 **Authors Note: Hey everyone. I am sorry for the delay I went on a family vacation for a week and I didn't have enough time to update. Anyways, I went to San Diego and I got hammered, sun burned and saw a bunch of cool aircraft carriers it was a hell of a time. So, that is that and this is this, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or anything Marvel.**

* * *

It was late at night when the mercenaries Blackwell hired had returned to her club, looking worse for wear. Ramsay's face had a few scratches on his face and his left eye was swollen shut, Mao's head was completely wrapped in bandages as Asher carried her inside, bridal style with his right hand wrapped in bandages to nurse his broken fingers. He set her down on the couch while Refr waltz over to Blackwell's liquor cabinet. He had a bloody splotch taking up a large portion of his shirt while the rest of his body was covered in soot.

Blackwell just sat at her desk as she watched Antonio waltz into her office with a smug look on his face. "So, how did today go?" He said while fighting the urge to bust out laughing.

"Shove it." Asher grunted. "These bastards are tougher than we thought."

"Really, we hadn't noticed." Antonio remarked as he chuckled at, Blackwell. "My cousin alone was a pain in the ass, but now that he is working with a gang of misfits he may be unstoppable."

"Bullshit, they just got lucky, it won't happen again." Refr hissed as he dabbed some Vodka on his gunshot wound.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but aren't you supposed to be magic or something?"

"It's not like I can use it to no limit." Refr snapped. "It takes a lot of energy and I didn't want to kill these guys."

"Aww, getting soft?" Antonio cooed.

"I'm not getting paid to kill them." He shrugged.

"Despite our talents and abilities, they were not pushovers themselves, but they weren't a team either. All they are is a bunch of punks looking to make a quick buck." Asher explained. "They bugged your room to get a lead on a score of some kind and one of them robbed the jewels from your display cases. That means that they might be looking to rob you, not kill you."

"Those jewels weren't real, they were tagged with a black wing on the back, so if anyone did rob me I could put the word out on the street that someone might be trying to sell them. They see the mark, I pay them big money to lead me to their customer and I skin them alive to send a message to anyone who tries to fuck me over."

"What are the odds of Drake selling them?" Refr asked.

"Low, he was the one I would send to do the skinning." Antonio sighed, running a tired hand down his face. "He probably had them incinerated by now."

"So, pretty much all I am hearing is that I hired you guys for nothing?" Blackwell snapped.

"Hey, if these guys were easy to kill you and Antonio would have had them killed weeks ago." Ramsay snapped. He got up from his spot on the couch and stomped towards her, staring down at her. "They ran away when they realized they had been set up and they wouldn't have if they didn't think they were going to die. We have them on the run for now, but when they resurface we will break them in half."

"Get. Out. Of. My face." Blackwell warned. Ramsay wasn't one to back down, but he had enough honor to not get into a fight with his employer, so he backed away and went over to the liquor cabinet to fix himself a drink. Blackwell looked over to Antonio.

"What's worse is that Vixen is has been on my ass about these guys." She complained as she plopped down on her chair. Antonio chuckled again.

"But I thought you loved it rough?"

"Fuck you."

"Relax, I have feelers all over the city. We'll narrow down our search and find them all."

"What about our side project?" She asked.

"What, oh, we'll have the Black Sky soon enough." He chuckled.

(!)

" _We'll have the Black Sky soon enough."_ Antonio's voice said from the speakers.

"What the hell is the, Black Sky?" Laura asked with her feet propped up on the table. Blair shook his head. "No idea, but if it's a, 'side project', I'm gonna guess that Vixen or the Hand are not a part of it."

"Hmm," Wesley pondered. "If they are ripping off the hand then this Black Sky must have some serious value. Is everyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Find the Black Sky and ransom it off. Sound's good to me." Laura chuckled as she put in her ear buds to listen to her music.

"We're is Drake and Jerry?" Blair asked.

Jade walked in with Ryder walking behind him.

"He took him out to do some training." She explained. "Listen, back when I was working as an informant for the police, I remember Antonio mentioning something about a safe house in Hell's Kitchen. I made a call to some friends and no one has ever made a move on it."

"Why not?" Blair asked.

"No one could ever get a warrant and whenever we did get some dirt on him, that asshole would always weasel out of it." She sighed.

"She's right," Blair said as he looked at his computer screen. "Last year he was wrongfully accused of drug trafficking and he got off clean. He didn't even need to kill or bribe anyone. He excused the department of entrapment, falsified evidence and in the end, he won ten million dollars and got a dozen hot headed officers fired."

"Not only that, did you hear about that officer who pounded the hell out of that kid in Harlem?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lonnie Wilson gets his face caved in because he didn't know where, Luke Cage was." Blair explained.

"Antonio got him fired and sent to prison and sure enough he was stabbed in his stomach the very next day."

"I bet that got him some popularity amongst the public." Wesley chuckled.

"Oh yeah, but it is fortunate for us that we are not looking for popularity, so all we have to do is tail one of his boys to this safehouse and steal all of his shit. Sounds simple, right?" Blair shrugged.

Wesley nodded, Alex was coloring with Ryder and Laura was listening to Five Finger Death Punch. Jade shook her head at her and texted Drake about their plans.

(!)

Drake jumped across the rooftop and landed perfectly on his feet as he followed Antonio's account. After he had gotten a text from Jade, Drake took Jerry to Hell's Kitchen to follow the accountant on foot using parkour.

Drake could keep up, but Jerry was struggling since he wasn't used to quick movements and agility. Jerry coughed up a lung as he slumped down against the balcony on the roof to catch his breath.

"Fuck, how do you keep going like that?" He panted.

"When you are being chased by a bunch of lunatics with AK-47's you either run like hell or die." Drake explained as he snapped a photo with his phone. "Looks like that whole building is their hangout."

Jerry looked up from his spot on the ground and saw a few guys on top of the building with AK's and a few more on the stoop smoking pot. "God, could they be anymore cliché?"

"I know, right?" Drake chuckled.

"What do you think?" Jerry asked. "Pick up or drop off?"

"The accountant is walking out of his car with a black suitcase, if he walks out of the building without it then we'll know that this is their flop house for their money laundering."

"You don't know about any of Antonio's secret stashes?" Jerry said as he shook up on his shaky legs. Drake shook his head.

"I was just the muscle. I never got involved in his money-making schemes." He explained with a solemn look on his face. "If anyone got involved in fucking up his money-making then he would call me…That's how I met Jade."

(Drake, Flashback)

 _Antonio tossed a diamond necklace up and down in his hand as he circled a bleeding man coughing up blood in the middle of a dirty basement floor._

" _You see, better than some tracking shit." Antonio said as he ran his finger for the black wing engraving on the back of the center diamond. "Asshole steals fake jewel to pawn broker, pawn broker reports fake jewel to me and I send you to bring the thieving asshole to me."_

" _Yeah, sure, now what?" Drake said as he looked down at the broken man._

" _Now what, we got what we needed out of the little shit and now we will gather the rest of his petty ass crew and waste them, just like him." Antonio sneered at the man. The man started to whimper._

" _Please, we didn't know that jewelry store was yours." He muttered. "We were just desperate we needed money!"_

" _If you needed money, then why didn't you come to me?" He asked rhetorically. "Maybe it's because you already owe me money, maybe it's because you and your friends are a bunch of junkies or maybe it's because instead of working off your debts to me like a man you decided to rob me again and skip town like a fucking coward!"_

" _No!"_

" _Yes, and I have no patience for cowards, now Fernando, do me a fucking favor and spill this cheap bastard!"_

 _Drake watched Antonio's right-hand man Fernando stomp towards the broken man and he pulled out his decretive switchblade and plunged it into the man's stomach. The man let out a gurgled scream before the knife rapidly stabbed into his stomach again and again until the man fell dead._

 _Drake shook his head in disgust._

" _You could have just shot him, you didn't need to butcher him." Drake stated. Both Antonio and Fernando stared at Drake._

" _What are you going soft?" Fernando asked as he cleaned his blade. "We needed to set an example."_

" _An example for who, we are the only three down here," He motioned his hands to the mutilated man. "Minus the fourth guy here."_

" _And when we get a hold of the rest of the bastards and gut them like a fish, everyone who thinks they are a tough guy will know not to fuck with our businesses and we'll get a butt load of cash from the weak fish who don't want to get gunned down in their own place of bossiness."_

" _And paint a bullseye on us for the cops who find out that Antonio owned that jewelry store and surprise, surprise the crooks that robbed it ended up dead a day later. Think moron, think!"_

" _Enough, Drake I get what you mean, but you need to trust me when it comes to the cops. Seriously, sometimes I think you are going soft. Remember, you are the black dragon that goes with my black wings of this cartel." Antonio chuckled. "Just go, you're done for now."_

 _Drake didn't bother to get into it with his cousin, so he decided to drop it. He ignored the ignorant grin on Fernando's face as he made his way out of the basement and towards the nearest bar._

 _He sat down and ordered a shot of tequila and some fries as he thought about the events that a happened today. He didn't mind roughing up some deadbeats, hell it was what he lived for, but brutally murdering them wasn't something he was on board with. Quick and easy was his way._

" _Bad day at the office." A voice asked._

 _Drake looked to his right and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a beautiful blued eyed girl with long brown hair. He let out a heavy sigh and sat up straight._

" _Don't have an office, but it was a rough day at work." He replied before shoveling some fries into his mouth. "How about you?"_

" _Yeah, some people left and now my job is even more difficult than it was before." She sighed just as hard before downing her beer. She waved her glass at the bartender, signaling for a refill._

" _What do you do for a living to work you hard?" He asked as she grabbed her next beer._

" _Paper pushing for some firm," She responded with a quickness. "You?"_

" _Manual labor." He shrugged. "I'm Drake."_

 _The girl smiled and held out her hand._

" _Jade."_

(!)

"And you didn't know she was a cop?" Jerry asked.

"And she didn't know I was a part of the Black Wing Cartel." Drake chuckled. "She thought I was a construction worker chilling out at the end of a long day and I thought she was a desk jockey after a bad day, but in reality I was just disgusted at the unnecessary violence and my cousin killed one of her eye witnesses and we both just happened to drown our sorrows at the same bar."

"Didn't you kill people for a living, hell you killed me instantly when I opened the door." Jerry joked as Drake responded with a middle finger.

"It was business and while I did kill the occasional mobster or asshole I did it quick and clean, not slow and messy." Drake looked down and he spotted the accountant walk out empty handed. This confirmed his suspicions about the tenement building. Jerry raised an eyebrow and looked over at his friend. "Pay day?"

"Pay day!" Drake grinned.

(!)

Antonio's men were sorting the cash through the counting machines before wrapping them in plastic and putting them in the linings of the sofas and recliners that they had lying around. That way they could slip them through customs and avoid any unwanted attention from any wannabe tough guys or Antonio's competition.

At the end of the last count they had come up to four million in cash. When they finished up the final preparations for the money the leader who went by the name of Carmine was about to make the call to Antonio, but he was interrupted by a commotion downstairs.

He grabbed his AK-47 and stomped downstairs to see Blair standing in the middle of the living room, surrounded by a small gang. Carmine raised the barrel of his AK and slowly approached the young man.

"Okay, bitch, put your hands up nice and slow." He ordered.

Blair did just that as the sleeves of his hoodie started to lift, revealing two shiny wrist bands. Carmine eyed the curiously, before they both flipped open and let out a loud ear-piercing screech. All the men's hands dropped whatever they were holding and they all went straight for their ears to try and block out the painful noise.

Blair smirked under his hood as he shut off both of his sonic devices.

"Stark Tec, so much more reliable than Hammer's shit." He chuckled before sending a spin kick to one of the henchmen's face. Night Fox and Black Dragon both crashed through the windows and the two started taking down as many men as possible. Drake didn't want a blood bath so he told everyone to try and keep the killing to a minimum.

Laura, or Cali as she would be called on mission, crashed through the front door using two of the guards as battering rams. She picked up the coffee table in the middle of the room and tossed at a few grunts who were arming themselves with shotguns and AK's. The table smashed into piece upon contact and knocked them down in a broken mess. Jerry and Alex soon followed and they both engaged Antonio's men.

Alex sent a punch to on man's face, before sinking low and kicking the feet from under another on coming grunt. Jerry blocked an oncoming punch and locked it with his arm before flipping him over his shoulder and dislocating his shoulder. The man screamed in pain and it was so loud that Jerry had almost missed the two gang members coming at him, one with a kitchen knife and another with a baseball bat. Jerry quickly pulled out both of his magnums and fired them landing a shot into each of their shoulders.

Night fox pulled out his taser and shot it into one man's chest as Alex and Blair finished off the last two men. Drake pulled out his Desert Eagle and aimed it at Carmine.

"Okay, if you don't want me to shoot you from your feet to your head you will show us where all the money is." Drake warned.

"Screw you!" Carmine shouted. This resulted in him receiving a fifty-caliber round in his left foot. "I got four more clips to go, asshole!"

"Argh, fuck, in the couches and a few more stacks upstairs, asshole!"

"Great, now you better limp your ass out of here before the cops come and if Antonio gets you, tell him that the punks are coming after his ass next!" Drake shouted as the man started crawling out the door. As the man left Blair quickly caught up to him when something crossed his mind.

"Hey, did you ever hear of anything called, Black Sky?" He asked the man, who looked at him confused.

"What, no I don't know what that is!?" He snapped. Blair looked offended and slowly backed away.

"Well, excuse me for being curious." He scoffed sarcastically. He made his way back into the tenement building and started helping everyone collect on the money.

"Fuck, I am so getting laid tonight!" Wesley chuckled as he started filling up his duffle bag.

"Not in my damn house you're not, I have a kid and a wife to think of." Drake warned.

"What about lap dances," Jerry chuckled. "Kelly and Sarah are both looking for a slice of pie and I wouldn't mind a slice myself."

"I hate you guys." Drake grunted.

"Ah, cheer up," Laura giggled. "You could use some pie yourself and Jade said she wanted another kid, didn't she?"

"How do you get pregnant from pie?" Alex asked.

"It's a figure of speech." Jerry explained.

"It's a metaphor for sex." Blair stated.

"Ugh, let's just get the hell out of here." Drake grunted as he fished packing up his duffle bag.

(!)

Carmine didn't get far when the cops raided his stash house, but with a little push from Antonio, he was released later the next day into his custody. He was forced into Antonio's office and he shakes all over as his boss walked over to him.

"Carmine, I am not angry that you got caught with your pants down, I am not angry that you lost my money, but what does make me angry is that you were picked up a half a mile away from the tenement building. Why were you there, instead of guarding the money I trusted you with?"

"Antonio, Drake he wanted me to give you a message, I swear I wouldn't have left if I…"

"Shush, now what was this message that was so important that you needed to abandon my money and warn me about?" Antonio asked.

"Drake said, that the punks were coming for you. They are here to kill you man." He warned his boss.

"Hmm, so you saved your own life and cost me a fortune just to relay a message that I already know." Antonio pondered. Before Carmine could get a word out, Antonio flicked his wrist and his switch blade slipped out of his sleeve and the blade flicked out and found its way into Carmine's chest.

Carmine let out a short gasp before blood started to pour out of his mouth. Antonio pulled the blade out from Carmine's chest and left him to bleed out as he stepped over to the penthouse window overlooking New York.

Antonio looked down at his bloody blade and he let out a heavy sigh. "Soon, Fernando, soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hit Back Hard**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews and support I am glad that you liked my last chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or anything Marvel.**

* * *

 _(Flashback: Jerry)_

 _Jerry stomped into his house, through his living room and down into his basement to find his dad working on some experiment. He let out an angry sigh and became even more agitated when his dad didn't even flinch when he heard him._

" _So, I guess I am making dinner again?" Jerry snapped. Still nothing._

 _Jerry stomped after his dad and he gave him a hard shove, knocking him into the table and causing a lot of his clutter to fall to the floor. That got his attention._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped. Jerry looked offended._

" _Me, you're down here for fucking weeks, you've lost your job and I have been taking care of you while you're working on this bullshit and you ask what is wrong with me?" He chuckled bitterly. "You know the mortgage is due, right, oh who am I kidding of course you don't!"_

" _Jerry, just take the money out of my account!" He snapped as he tried to reassemble his workspace._

" _You've been broke for the last year and you burned through half of mom's life insurance." He said as his father still paid him no mind. "I used the rest to pay off the car and to keep our house afloat. Now I am working two jobs to keep us going,"_

 _It had been six years, when Jerry's mother was diagnosed with a brain tumor and she struggled to hang on, but in the end, she was buried when Jerry was thirteen. From that point on he had been taking care of his father who had been neglectful of his job, his house and even Jerry._

 _He didn't know what he was working on exactly, but he knew it had something to do with his mother. In the rare hours he did sleep he would mumble about his mother and curing death. It was this nonsense that had driven Jerry insane with anger that he would ruin their lives for a fantasy potion._

" _Dad, mom is dead, she has been dead for years and she is not coming back!" Jerry snapped._

" _Shut up!" His father said as he stomped towards his son. "You have no idea what I am working on or how important this is."_

" _You're right and I don't care!" Jerry said in a low tone, before turning to the stairs and walking up and out of the house. He walked through the rain and into his car, but before he could start the engine, his father had jumped into the passenger's seat with a small, shiny briefcase._

" _What the fuck are you doing?" Jerry snapped._

" _Drive and I'll tell you everything!" His father snapped back. Jerry let out a heavy sigh and pulled out of his driveway and into the street. He for a good long while, before anyone said anything. "So, talk!"_

 _Right as his father was about to say something, Jerry's car was struck by a large Semi on the driver's side. Everything was spinning and no one knew what was happening. When the car had finally landed Jerry couldn't feel a thing. He couldn't move a muscle, but the last thing he felt was his spine bend in a way it shouldn't have and then a snap._

 _He could hear a faint groaning and he could tell it was his father. He was still alive. He watched his father crawl over his lap with a metal syringe in his hand. The needle was a foot long and he had it aimed at Jerry's chest. His father let out a grunt and he stuck the syringe under his chest plate and into his heart, pumping something into him._

 _Jerry let out a sharp breath before passing out, the last thing he had ever heard was the faint last word from his father._

" _I'm sorry, gunslinger."_

(Flashback end)

Jerry sat in his room, drunk out of his mind while, Kelly gave him a lap dance to celebrate their recent score. She was wearing nothing but blue lacey panties, long black socks and nothing more. Music was playing loudly, but since his room was separated from everyone else's, he didn't care.

Kelly leaned forward and smothered Jerry's face with her breast and she giggled when his hands ran up and down her waist. "Easy, tiger."

"Hmm, we're not at the club." He moaned into her chest. Kelly pulled away and stroked his cheek.

"That is true." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "You have something in mind, cowboy?"

"There's always something on my mind." His hand ran down her hip and cupped her left ass cheek causing her to moan. Kelly gave him a gentle look and leaned down to press a soft kiss on his lips.

He kissed back, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths, before pulling away when a loud knock pounded on his door.

"Fuck off!" Jerry shouted.

"Open the fucking door!" Drake shouted back.

Jerry let out a loud grunt, before grabbing Kelly by the waist and throwing her on to the bed. He hopped up from his chair and stomped over to the door, swinging it open and being face to face with Drake.

"What?"

"What, it's one in the morning, my kid is asleep and your blasting that fucking music and getting a lap dance!"

"And Blair is off having a sword fight with another gentleman of his standard while Laura and Sarah are having a good time of their own. Wesley is getting his pole licked somewhere and I haven't seen Alex anywhere, so the problem here is why aren't you and the misses getting to work on baby number two?" Jerry chuckled.

"Asshole, put some pants on and meet me in the den." Drake said before walking out.

"Fuuuck!" Jerry yelled as he grabbed his jeans from off the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting." Kelly winked.

Jerry didn't say anything and made his way to the den where Drake was standing and staring at the large flat screen. "What is it?"

"Look." Drake pointed at the TV.

Jerry was at a loss for what he was seeing. The girls from the devil's kiss were lying dead in an alley, each one with multiple stab wounds in their chest. It was reported that they were found there a few hours after the Punks had raided the money den. Drake knew the moment he heard about brutal stabbing and he knew that Antonio was responsible for each of their death's.

It was the same thing his right-hand man use to do all the time. Jerry knew that Blackwell left those girls there as a message for them, she wanted to let us know that their deaths and their blood was on their hands.

"They're baiting us." Jerry stated.

"I know." Drake said in a low tone.

"Shit, I picked the worst time to be hammered right now." Jerry groaned, running his hands down his tired face. "Okay, we'll have a family meeting tomorrow about what we are gonna do, for now let's just get some sleep. I am way to fucked up to deal with this."

"Wait, where is, Wesley?" Drake asked.

Jerry's phone started ringing before he could answer. He pulled it out of his pocket and he sighed when he saw it was Wesley.

"Yea-OH SHIT!" Jerry snapped as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Drake could hear the guns shots coming from his phone.

"Guy's, I am in Harlem. I crashed near that Cottonmouth's club and I could really use some fucking assistance right now!"

"Shit, I know where that is." Jerry groaned. "Hang on, we're coming."

"I got something that could help, but you are way too drunk to do any fighting." Drake warned as he grabbed his guns. Jerry let out a heavy sigh, before pulling out his magnum and pressing the barrel against his temple.

"So much for a quiet night in."

(Wesley Flashback)

 _Wesley continued scrubbing the dishes for his abusive stepmother, while his stepfather was busy getting drunk on the couch. To be fair washing dishes was better than carrying drugs. The guys who paid where good, but the guys who didn't where who he had to worry about._

" _Boy," His stepfather called out. "Get me another beer!"_

 _Wesley let out a grunt and turned off the sink and stomped to the fridge to get the old man a beer. Right when he got to the fridge, his stepmother came in and started to berate him for the dishes._

" _I thought I told you to finish the damn dishes!" She snapped and Wesley snapped back._

" _Well, your charming husband and father wanted me to get him a beer you worthless cow!"_

 _This earned him a slap across his face, causing him to fall on the floor. His face was stinging as he heard the shatter of a beer bottle. It didn't take long for the other baron of his misfortune to come a calling._

" _Dammit boy, you can't even get me a god damn beer without fucking up!" The man shouted, before pulling off his leather belt with a solid steel belt buckle. Wesley prepared for the hit, but as soon as he raised his belt, the back door that led into the kitchen was kicked open and two men came in with handguns screaming and threatening everyone._

" _What the fuck, Barry?" His stepfather shouted._

" _What the fuck is right!" He shouted as he held up a white package. "I didn't spend fifty grand on two kilos of fucking flour!"_

" _That ain't flour, I cooked that batch up and sold it personally to you!"_

" _No, you sent your damn brat to deliver it!" He shouted back._

" _He ain't my kid!"_

" _And I did as you told me." Wesley said. "You said they wouldn't think twice, plus we got the coke and the money now, at least that is what you told me."_

" _He's lying!"_

 _Suddenly, the gun went off and the stepmother fell to the floor dead. That's when everything started to freeze all around Wesley. He felt the same, but his senses were making everything so aware to him. From the sound of the dripping faucet to the slow turning of the dealer's .38 as the cylinder turned for its next bullet._

 _Wesley decided to act, rather than sit around._

 _He grabbed the broken bottle and lunged after the man who had just killed his stepmother and jammed the broken glass into his throat, while the other dealer had just killed his stepfather. Wesley, quickly grabbed the dead dealer's gun and fired a round into the center of the other dealer's head. The sensation faded away and Wesley was now left alone and surrounded by death. He had no choice but to run away._

 _He grabbed the stash of money from the floor boards and the guns and ammo from the dealers. He then decided to get rid of the house and poured lighter fluid all over the places before stepping out on the porch._

 _He climbed underneath the stairs and grabbed the two kilos of coke and slipped it into his bag. He stood on the porch on last time before lighting a match and throwing it into the house. It didn't take long for everything to go up in flames._

 _From this point on there was no going back._

 _(!)_

Wesley fired his .45 ACP handgun at Antonio's men, but more were coming and he was down to four rounds, two throwing knives and his military knife. He managed to duck and dodge them up until one of them struck his bike, but now he was in an alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster.

"You shouldn't have crossed us, asshole!" The leader shouted as he readied his AK. "You are gonna get wasted now, boy!"

"Who are you calling boy, bitch!" Wesley shouted.

Just as the crew started to make their way down the alley way. Alex had leaped down from the fire escape and ambushed the whole squad. He swiped the rifle out of one grunts hand and smashed the butt of the rifle in the face of another grunt.

Wesley looked around from his cover to see Alex knocking in their heads. Wesley was ready to help him, but someone else beat him to the punch.

Labir leaped in with his wrist blades and he started hacking and slashing until he ran out of guys to kill. Wesley cautiously approached the two and they both greeted him.

"Hey, Wesley." They both said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were just hanging out when Drake called us up and told us about how you were I trouble." Labir said. "Then we heard the shooting and well you know the rest."

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here then." Wesley said as he moved over to his bike. "They have a pickup truck. Help me load this up before we go."

"What happened to it?" Alex asked as he helped lift Wesley's bike.

"One of these pricks got off a lucky shot and struck my tire, good thing I was slowing down, otherwise I would have been flying across the damn city."

They helped load up the bike, but before he could get into the truck, Alex could sense that someone was standing behind them. Labir turned and he readied his blades as Ramsay fired his automatic shotguns at the group, causing them to break up.

Alex and Wesley didn't have any weapons that could match Ramsay's gun and Labir couldn't get close to him to kill him. Ramsay was not going to let anyone of them get close to him.

He reloaded his gun and pursued the three down another alleyway. Wesley's left leg was grazed, causing him to limp down the alley. Alex helped him while Labir took off ahead of them.

"Where the hell is Drake?" Labir snapped.

"I don't know, but he said he is on his way." Alex shouted back.

The three stumbled into a nearby building and barricaded it with whatever they could find. All they could do now was wait and hope that their team would come and help them.

They waited for three minutes before something crashed into the building. The three were knocked back when they realized they were now stuck in a room with an armored car with a mounted gun turret.

"What the flying fuck?" Wesley shouted.

The gun on top started to move and aimed at the three of them. Each shot from the fifty-caliber gun what like lightning cracking in the night. The three quickly ran as far as they could in the small room, but it was no use as the cannon started to make its way towards, Labir.

Before it could strike, Labir saw Laura climb on top of the armored car and stopped the gun with her bare hands. It still fired, but thanks to her strength it wasn't moving.

"You sure took your sweet ass time!" Labir shouted.

"I could let this gun finish the job if you'd prefer!" She shouted as she pulled out a shuriken. Labir backed off as he causally waved his hands.

"No, no, no I am good." He chuckled. "Continue."

Laura activated the explosive shuriken and when the gun stopped firing, she quickly threw it down the barrel and hopped off the car. The device blew up within the barrel and destroyed the gun, but the car was still moving. From inside, Ramsay put the car in reverse and pulled out of the building and he was ready to crash it into the building when he started taking on fire.

His tires were shot out and his motor was shot through. He was confused at first as he frantically looked at the monitors, only one of the cameras on the outside was shot out.

He looked at the monitor and he spotted Black Dragon standing before him wielding what looked like to him a modified version of a M134 Mingun. It was a mixture with black barrels, orange cylinders and red grips. Black Dragon grinned under his bandanna and he raised the minigun once again and unloaded it into the armored car, but after a few seconds the gun jammed and Ramsay quickly hopped out of the car and aimed his automatic shotgun at Drake, but before he could fire, Labir swooped in and sliced barrel in half.

Ramsay, stepped back and threw the gun at the young man, before being jumped by Laura. She was ready to stick him with one of her shuriken's, but he quickly grabbed her by the left arm and flipped her over his shoulder and slammed her hard on the ground.

Ramsay pulled out two bayonets from his belt and brought them down on the young woman, but she quickly blocked them by blocking on of his wrist with her foot and the other with her hand.

Alex leaped in and delivered a jump kick to Ramsay's lower back, pushing him away from Laura, but as soon as he went after him again, but Ramsay swiped his bayonet across the young boy's stomach. Alex screamed in pain and Ramsay raised his knife again to stab him until Labir and Wesley rushed after him and tackled him to the ground. Labir raised his blade to stab him in the face, but he missed striking the ground allowing Ramsay to headbutt him in the nose, knocking him off.

Wesley's leg was still wounded from the gunshot earlier and he couldn't put up much of a fight and eventually he was overpowered by Ramsay and was thrown off him. Ramsay managed to grab one of his pistols and he fired the remaining bullets at Jerry and Black Dragon.

He struck Dragon in the chest, but thanks to his body armor he was safe, but Jerry had dived toward Ramsay and kept his suppressed MAC-10 aimed at Ramsay.

"Now, you're gonna tell me everything I want to know!" He shouted at him.

Ramsay said nothing and very quickly threw his bayonet hat Jerry, striking his left shoulder. Jerry fell to the ground groaning in pain allowing Ramsay enough time to get up and run away. Jerry sat up and pulled his magnum from his holster and carefully aimed down the sights and finally fired a round at the retreating Ramsay.

The bullet struck Ramsay in his left ankle and he fell to the ground groaning in pain. He tried to shake it off and limp away, but the pain was too intense for him to get any farther.

It didn't take long for everyone to surround him.

Labir struck him in the shoulder with his blade and he slowly twisted it, but Ramsay wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

"Okay, tough guy, where is the Black Sky!" Labir shouted.

He said nothing, so Laura sent her fist into his stomach. Started spitting out blood and fell to his knees.

"Talk, or I swear to god a knife and a fist will be the least of your worries." Jerry warned.

"The warehouse." He groaned. "That's all I know. I never wanted to mess with that damn thing."

"Thing, what the hell are you talking about, what is it?" Drake asked.

"Something that could kill all of us." He chuckled. "What do you think you are going to do with it, hmm. Sell it, use it for yourself that's foolish. If the Hand does not kill you, the Black Sky will!"

"Well, I know what is going to kill you, asshole!" Labir sneered.

"Go ahead. The only regret I have is that I won't get to see the look on your face when the Hand kills you all!"

Labir ran his blade through his heart and then swiftly spun around swiping the blade across his throat. Ramsay bled out and the punks were now on the move.

"Sweet gun." Wesley commented. "What is it?"

"A modified minigun, but I like to call it, Armageddon." Drake snickered.

"Good, we'll need it if we are gonna take on these psychos."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Bleeding Hearts**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support last chapter I am glad that you enjoyed it. This will be a bit of filler, but next chapter will be action packed. We are coming close to the end as well. I really liked writing this story and I hope to write another one in the near future. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil or anything Marvel.**

* * *

 _(Flashback, Laura last year)_

 _Laura spun around on the stripper pole, slowly observing all the pigs that drooled over her, throwing their money at her howling like wolves. She couldn't find work back home, so she tried for the big apple and now she had just thrown her top on the floor and the money came raining down on her._

' _Life is so grand.' She thought._

 _She did a few more twirls and spins, before her turn was up. She collected her tips and her top, before heading to the dressing room. She sat down in front of her mirror and she started to wipe off the makeup, preparing to go home when a small party burst through the door._

 _Two of the strippers had a couple of guys with them, even though men were not allowed in the back room and they were all laughing up a storm._

" _You know, Antonio isn't gonna like us spending his money like this." One guy said. The other just blew him off._

" _Fuck him," He scoffed. "We just skimmed a little off the top, he won't miss a few grand."_

" _Oh yeah, why don't you tell him that, include the whole, 'fuck him', part too." His friend chuckled._

" _Fuck off, after this we'll go to the safe house and put whatever is leftover back."_

" _Now." The other guy enforced._

" _You don't want to get some dinner first?"_

" _Right. Fucking. Now!" The other guy said through gritted teeth. His friend let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the girls, who were still in their panties._

" _What the fuck are you waiting for, get changed so we can take off." He snapped._

 _Laura had finished wiping all of her makeup off and she was now just sitting there, staring into the mirror. She thought about what she was doing with her life and so far, it was not going her way._

 _For the past year she had been working multiple jobs and this one job she was working right now was officially hitting rock bottom. She never wanted to take advantage of her gift, but when she heard talk of a lot of money being a stone's throw away, well as long as it wasn't for a special needs school or an orphanage she didn't have to feel guilty about robbing a mob boss._

 _She walked over to her locker and pulled out her jeans and hoodie and slipped them on quickly, before following the group out the door and eventually to the safe house._

(!)

"Then what happened?" Ryder asked as he scooped up more of his spaghetti from his plate.

Laura sat next to him with her own plate as everyone ate their dinner as well. After what happened with Ramsay, the group returned home and spent the next day planning out their attack on the warehouse.

After they had figured out through some minor contacts, about some mysterious characters moving something from a cemetery, the small fish of the hand let slip that something was being heavily protected in a warehouse in the outskirts of, New York.

After that they had spent the rest of the day prepping their gear and their weapons for the fight that was to come, along with a truck to move whatever this Black Sky was. The day ended with a spaghetti dinner and telling stories to Ryder, while leaving out some brutal details.

"After I followed them to the apartment I went home and grabbed my wolf mask and with nothing but a hoodie and a pair of yoga pants I went back, broke the door down and just started knocking in their heads, left and right." She chuckled, Ryder did too and that made Drake and Jade smile. "And after that I had made a good three hundred thousand dollars."

"Wow." Ryder said in amazement.

"Yup, yup." Laura smiled.

"When can I come with you guys?"

"When you're older." Labir said. "But if you want I have a job that requires a three-year ol-"

"No!" Drake and Jade snapped.

"But mamaa…" Ryder whined.

"Trust me buddy, this life is not for you." Laura warned.

"Your daddy works hard to make sure you don't have to do the things he does." Jerry explained. "And soon enough we will all be kicking back and living large."

"Sound's good." Drake said as he took another bite of pasta, but then he just froze suddenly.

Jerry noticed this and he also heard the low groans coming from him as he reached for his water and started to take small sips.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Drake shook his head.

"Yeah, just a few to many pepper flakes." He coughed up.

"You're sweating."

Drake glared at Jerry as he wiped the droplets from his forehead.

"To many pepper flakes." He looked over at Labir. "Hey, are you sure the, you know what, is where it is."

"Yes, Blaire did his homework." He explained. "One of the Hand's resources is a man by the name of, Micky Finnigan. He's an Irish brew mister from Ireland who owns a few dozen brewery's."

"What does an ancient organization want with a liquor brew mister?" Laura asked.

"Smuggling," Wesley stated. "I did a couple jobs where I had to guard some product for a kingpin out in Ireland. The border patrol though we were hauling a few hundred cases of crème liquor when actually we were hauling a hundred illegal assault rifles for the Irish mob."

"Micky, use to have guns delivered from Ireland to New York, but after one Frank Castle took chainsaw to that family tree, Micky was out of clients to sell too, so he started to work for the hand."

"How do you know all this?" Jerry asked.

"He told me about it after a little persuasion." Labir winked. "It didn't take much. He's not exactly tight with these guys, especially since they took his son and daughter."

"They kidnapped his kids?" Sarah asked. "Why?"

"He underestimated how vicious the Hand was. He said started to get scared and he wanted out and the hand snatched his kids up from school one day. They let him see them at the warehouse I mentioned earlier, but he only got to see them after he transported some illegal cargo for them."

"The black sky?" Drake asked.

"He doesn't know, but he does remember seeing a stone coffin being taken in and out of his truck."

"Now we know what to look for." Jerry said. "Have Mickey get us a truck and we can take it somewhere secluded."

"I've been working on some security measures to keep anyone from taking it." Laura informed.

"And I have a few spots we can stash it, we should be good to go." Wesley said.

"All right, let's get this ball rolling. Tomorrow at five get ready and be prepared." Drake said as he discreetly got up from his chair and headed into a nearby bathroom. He didn't even say goodnight to his wife and son.

Kelly and Sarah helped Jade with the dishes while everyone else went over their plans for tomorrow. Meanwhile, Drake was coughing up a storm in the bathroom and occasionally spitting out blood.

He let out a heavy sigh and plopped down on the closed toilet seat. He was slightly dizzy from what had just happened, he didn't notice the door open and close.

"My mother use to lie about her cancer all the time." Drake's head shot up from looking down at the floor to looking at the doorway. Jerry stood there with his back against the door.

"What are you doing here?" Drake snapped.

"My mother use to have episodes like that during dinner and she use to lie just like you, 'I had to much wine and it makes mama dizzy,' or 'I just have a cold that's why I am coughing so much.' It was all bullshit, I just didn't want to believe it. Do you think Jade or Ryder believe you?"

"What, that I am in here nursing a heartburn when I am really nursing my failed heart?" He snapped before coughing into the sink again. Drake slumped down on his knees, gasping fast and heavy. Jerry didn't know what do or say.

Drake looked up at him over the edge of the sink and he let out a heavy sigh as he sat back down on the toilet.

"I'm dying, Jerry." He grumbled. "I have been for years, Eisenmenger Syndrome is what it's called."

 **(Flashback, Drake)**

 _Drake sat in his cousin's chair as Antonio grabbed him a glass of water and some pills. He walked over to his cousin and let out a disappointing sigh as he handed him his medicine._

" _So, what exactly is it?" Antonio asked as he watched his cousin take his medicine._

" _Eisenmenger Syndrome, apparently it is a birth defect where my heart forms a hole that fucks with the flow of blood. All I can do for it is keep calm and take my meds." Drake sighed._

" _Shit," Antonio sighed back. "Well, maybe we can get you a new heart or something. I mean there has to be something. We did not bust our asses and work our way to the top for you to die at the age of twenty-one!" At the Drake had to laugh._

" _It's funny, isn't it?" Drake asked. "When you're rich beyond your wildest dreams and have so much power that no one would dare cross you and you don't have a care in the world, it's god that ends up killing you in the end."_

" _God, time and nature we are all powerless no matter who we are." He groans. "Fuck kid, I'm sorry."_

" _Yeah, me too."_

" _Shit, well just sit back and relax." Antonio said, giving his cousin a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I'll have Fernando take care of our D.E.A problem."_

" _D.E.A?" Drake asked._

" _Yes, we found out from some of our contacts that this woman, Jade Williams has been investigating our operations. I still don't know how, but she knows things and we can't have her around for much longer."_

" _I see…" Drake new he had to move quick, fast and in a hurry if he wanted to save Jade. So, he came up with an excuse to leave. "These pills are starting to take their toll on me. I'm gonna go take a nap."_

" _Oaky, sure and don't you worry. I swear we'll figure something out about your heart. I love you." Antonio said as he hugged his cousin and kissed him on his forehead. Drake was surprised to see his cousin show such affection._

" _I love you too." He said before going to his room._

 _Drake snuck out of his room as soon as he entered and he quickly made his way over to Jade's house. Drake hadn't said a word about Jade to Antonio or a word to Jade about Antonio as far as both of them were concerned, Drake was alone in this world and not related to the head of the cartel or engaged to the D.E.A agent tasked to bringing him down._

' _How did any of them know about each other?' He thought to himself._

 _He made his way to her ranch house and he was relieved to see Jade's car in the drive way and no sigh of Fernando. He quickly hopped out of his truck and stormed into his house to find Jade sitting in front of the T.V in the living room._

" _Jade, we have to talk." Drake sighed. He was about to lay down a lot for his fiancé and she had to things to tell him as well, but they also had to get moving._

" _Yes, we do," Jade stated with a smile that would normally brighten Drake's day. He looked at her confused as she bit her lower lip and reached out to grab his right hand. He felt her hand shaking as she held his wrist and guided it to her stomach. "There's someone who is going to be meeting us soon."_

" _What…?" He asked her._

" _I'm pregnant." She whispered._

 _Drake was a million miles away. This was some sort karma biting him in the ass for all the wrong he has done. In one day he had found out he was slowly dying, his wife was a cop, his cousin put a hit on her and now he was going to be a father._

' _Fuck'_

" _Jade, I know you work for the D.E.A and I think you know who I am." He explained. Jade was surprised for a moment, but it quickly passed._

" _I know who you are, you are my husband and this baby's father." She said, taking his hand in hers._

" _I'm a killer for money."_

" _To be fair you did take down half of our watch list in a month, so it wasn't like they were school teacher for blind kids. I can pull some strings."_

" _Jade, Antonio sent Fernando to kill you. He said someone from the D.E.A ratted you out to Antonio, you might not have anyone to rely on." Jade got quiet at what he had just said. Her hands went to her belly and she started rubbing it nervously._

" _What do we do now?"_

" _Now, I kill the both of you."_

 _Drake and Jade both looked at the doorway to see Fernando flipping his switchblade in the air. Drake cursed himself for forgetting to close and lock the door._

" _Drake, damn I always knew you were a softie, but to be fucking a D.E.A agent on the side." Fernando shook his head laughing. "Antonio is going to be pissed."_

" _I don't want any trouble and neither does Jade," Drake warned. "She knows that someone ratted her out to Antonio, she doesn't know who to trust!"_

" _It was just some scrub by the name of Benny, he's a pencil pusher we bribed to keep his ears open, now she knows." Fernando teased._

" _She's pregnant with my child."_

" _Who will eventually grow up to avenge his parent's murderer."_

" _If you don't leave right now, I'll kill you. Say something about that!" Drake warned._

 _Fernando stopped flipping his switchblade and held it by its brass handle. Everything was still for a moment before Fernando pounced after Jade. He took a stab at her, but Drake stepped in and locked his arm with Fernando's. The assassin was surprised and soon in pain when he felt his arm break in the middle._

 _He screamed in pain, but it was soon cut off when he felt the blade of his own knife pierce his heart. Fernando looked up at Drake in disbelief while Drake looked at him with content. He stabbed him a few more times in the chest before piercing the knife into his throat. Drake could swear he saw the blade sticking out in the back of his mouth. He grabbed Fernando by his shoulders and shoved him into the middle of the living room._

 _It was at that moment, looking down at his former accomplice bloodied and stabbed in the middle of his fiancé's living room, that there would be no forgiveness, or no going back._

 _And she had no idea he was living on borrowed time._

 _(Present)_

"Damn, so how much longer do you have left?" Jerry asked.

"A year, maybe less if I keep going on like this."

"Okay, we'll keep this between you me and the big guy upstairs." Jerry reassured. "Hopefully we can end this soon."

"You really think the Hand will just let us go after killing their colleagues and ransoming their stolen property."

"They won't have a choice," Jerry stated. "They'll be running out of time for whatever the black sky is needed for and I am sure that a bunch of punks will be the least of their worries."

"I hope you're right."

(!)

The team approached the warehouse slowly the next night. They all had their equipment ready and they slowly approached the hand's base of operations. It was a rundown old building, but with highly trained guards like the Hand they could be hiding in the shadows, ready to strike.

Laura moved in first, her wolf mask fastened on her face, and Labir followed after her. The two slowly and carefully moved through the bushes and into the parking lot, before creeping into the building itself. The two did a quick scan of the room and after a minute of silence they figured they were in the clear. Laura peaked out the door and waved her hand out to her friends.

Drake, Jerry, Wesley and Alex all soon followed and they each started to survey the room. The team searched for anything unusual, but all that was in the factory were old crates and broken machines.

"Dammit," Jerry snapped. "Were we played?"

"No," Labir said. "There is a hidden passage somewhere…here!" He said as he approached a pile of junk. "Laura, could you-" Laura didn't waste another second, before grabbing whatever she could and throwing it to the side, revealing a freight elevator. Labir stood still, as he grabbed the panel and pressed the up button. "Never mind." The elevator rose up from underground, screeching with every passing second.

"They're gonna hear this elevator." Drake cautioned.

"They probably already know we are here." Wesley stated as he readied his .45 handguns. "Be ready."

Everyone readied themselves and gathered in the elevator. Drake pushed down and the elevator rode down towards whatever was down below. The elevator screeched and rattled all the way down until it stopped at the bottom of a relatively clean hallway.

There was still no sign of anyone.

"What the fuck is going on?" Drake snapped.

"Good question." Labir replied.

They finally made their way to a large area that was filled with swords, knives and other bladed and blunt weapons, but in the center of the room was a rather large, beige and stone coffin.

"What the fuck, is this the, Black Sky?" Laura asked as the team approached the coffin.

"One way to find out." Drake stated. "Gas masks on."

Everyone slipped on their gas masks as Drake and Jerry approached the coffin. They both took a side and the two struggled for a moment and eventually slipped the cover off. Everyone jumped back when it was revealed that it was occupied by a beautiful woman, or she would be beautiful if she was soaking in blood.

"What the flying fuck is this?" Wesley snapped.

"The Black Sky." A voice called out behind them.

Everyone pulled out their guns and aimed them at the voice and everyone was shocked to see an older looking woman, dressed in a white dress standing before them.

"It's a trap!" Jerry shouted as he aimed his Mac-10 at the woman.

Drake did the same as he looked at Laura, who nodded and stabbed one of her shuriken into the coffin. A small light started blinking as Laura pulled out a small detonator.

"She just rigged that thing to blow, one wrong move and you lose your…whatever that is." Drake shouted.

"The Black Sky," She stated in a stern tone. "And she is beyond your control or your understanding."

"Who are you?"

"Alexandra Reid," She introduced. "And whatever you think you're doing ends now."

"How do you figure?" Wesley asked.

"If you thought for a moment that we would let you leave with the Black Sky, you are more delusional than you think." She explained. "The Black Sky is worthless to anyone outside this room and we would not allow it to leave, but we actually find ourselves in need of your services."

"What, you wanna hire us, even after we killed your friends?" Jerry asked.

"Technically, they were Iris Vixen's men. She along with Blackwell have gone rouge and are only thinking of themselves. Vixen wants all of you dead and we want her and her subordinates gone as well."

"And you want us to do it?" Drake asked.

"You will each be given a sum of twenty million dollars and we will overlook the fact that you tried to rob us."

"How do we know you will keep your word?" Drake asked.

"Because I too am living on borrowed time, time I'm sure you want to spend with your family on a sunny island." She smiled as Drake narrowed his eyes at her. "My men will escort you out and if she is dead by weeks end then you will all receive payment, or you could leave and be on the run forever. The choice is yours."

(!)

Everyone was outside of the warehouse contemplating what had just happened.

"Well, it's not like we weren't going to go after Antonio and Blackwell anyways and she is offering us a fuck ton of money!" Wesley stated.

"Fuck, this is not how I pictured this going." Jerry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, it's not like she was wrong we went in there expecting a bomb or something and instead we get a fucking corpse soaked in blood. God damn."

Drake was about to say something, but his phone started going off. He recognized the ringtone as Jade's and he quickly answered his phone.

"Hey honey, we're about done here and we'll be home soon." He reassured to his wife.

"That's great sweetie," Antonio's voice chuckled from the other end. "Why don't we meet up for some family time real soon."


End file.
